Le Pétale de Rose
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Sakura est une jeune fille comme une autre. Lorsqu'elle va se retrouver dans ce nouveau collège, elle va vite penser le contraire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: **_

Pov Sasu: 

Je baille. Le collège, sa me soule. Espérons que l'année prochaine, au lycée, ce sera mieux. Je suis dans ce collège depuis 3 ans, et même si je connais à peu près tous le monde et que tous le monde me connais à peu près, je ne me sens pas très bien, ici. Il est 9h30. Le prof n'a pas l'air décidé à venir.

…: Ohé, Sasuke ! Tu rêves ?

Moi: ta gueule baka !

…: Eh, c'est pas parce que t 1 intello que tu dois me traiter de baka ! .

Suzuki elle est plus forte que toi, et elle est sympas, elle ! U.U

Moi: t'as flashé sur elle, Ichigo ?

Ichigo: baka !!! .

Moi: c'est toi le baka.

…: Kurosaki-kun !!! ^^

Ichigo: ah, Inoue ! Comment sa va ? ^^

Inoue: sa va très bien ^^ Tu n'aurais pas vu Rukia ?

Ichigo: ouais, elle est avec son frère … -______-

Moi: Byakuya ? Quesqu'il fait ici ?

Inoue: aucune idée.

…: j'ai ma p'tite idée.

Moi: salut Suzuki.

Suzuki: hello tous le monde ! ^^

Ichigo: alors, quesque fait Byakuya ici ?

Suzuki: il postule comme prof au lycée ^^

Inoue: c'est génial !! ^^

Ichigo: c'est horrible, oui !!! T.T

…: arrête de pleurer comme 1 imbécile !!

Aie ! Sa doit faire mal !

Ichigo: aie !!! TTTTTTTTTToTTTTTTTTTT

Inoue: ah, Rukia, tu es de retour ? ^^'

…: taisez-vous !! Le prof arrive !!!

Tous: compris Toshiro !!!!

Toshiro: C'EST CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA !!!!!!!!!!!!

…: allez, calmez vous les enfants ! ^^'

Tous: bonjour m'sieur !!!!

Et voici notre prof principal: Kakashi Hatake. C'est un mec aux cheveux gris et qui a 1 masque qui lui cache tout son visage sauf son oeuil gauche. Personnellement, je l'aime bien. C'est peut être parce qu'il arrive toujours en retard.

Kakashi: aujourd'hui, nous avons 1 nouvelle élève qui vient d'arrivée récemment dans cette ville. Soyez sympas avec elle.

…: bonjour, je suis Sakura Haruno.

Eh? Cette fille …

POV Saku: 

Bon je suis arrivée, c'est déjà sa. Je suis arrivée, mais avec 1 demi-heure de retard ^^'

Bah, c'est pas si grave vu que j'ai croisé le prof en chemin. Maintenant, je suppose qu'il faut que je me présente.

Moi: enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 16 ans et MES CHEUVEUX SONT NATURELLEMENT ROSE !!! Compris ? ^^

Je sais pas pourquoi, ils me regardent bizarrement. Et puis après tout, je suis pas la seule à être bizarre ici !

Au 1er rang, y a :

- 1 fille avec des seins aussi gros des ballons de football

- 1 minus aux cheveux blancs et avec des yeux bleus turquoises

- 1 mec aux cheveux rouges qui a des tatouages partout

- 1 fille pas très grande qui est en train d'engueuler 1 mec roux qui a 1 grande épée derrière son dos

- 1 fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et longs avec des espèces de barrettes en formes de fleurs

Au 2e rang, y a:

- 1 filles aux cheveux bruns-bleus et aux yeux blancs

- 1 mec qui a aussi les yeux blancs avec des cheveux bruns très très long et un bandeau sur le front

- 1 fille aux cheveux violet

- 1 mec aux cheveux bleu clair ? Non, turquoise ? bref aux cheveux bleus

- 1 mec avec 1 trou au milieu de la gorge ?! O_O

Au 3e rang, y a:

- 1 mec avec 1 coiffure en ananas qui dort sur sa table ^^'

- 1 mec avec 1 regard de tueur

- 1 fille avec des yeux de dépressif

- 1 mec avec 1 oeuil rouge et des cheveux blancs qui est en train de bouffer -_-

- 1 mec avec 1 katana et des cheveux bleu foncés longs attachés en queue de cheval

Au 4e rang y a:

- 1 fille aux cheveux verts longs avec deux couettes

- 1 mec roux qui a un cache oeuil sur l'oeuil droit

- 1 mec blond aux yeux dorés noués en tresse avec un auto mail au bras droit

- 1 fille blondes qui a 1 clé a molette accrochée a sa ceinture -_-

Au 5e rang y a:

- 1 fille aux cheveux rouges sang avec les yeux rouges vif

- 1 fille aux cheveux châtains clairs qui a 1 marque rouge aux nombril

- 1 super beau mec aux cheveux noirs ( il a 1 coupe qui ressemble à celles des perruches ^^' ) et des yeux d'un noirs tout aussi profond qui me regarde fixement

- 1 mec avec 1 air de baka qui…

Attendez 1 minute… Mais c'est …

Moi: NARUTO !!!! -^^-

Naruto: c'est toi Sakura ?! SALUT MA VIEILLE !! SA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS !!!! ^^

…: tu la connais ?

Naruto: Sasuke, bien sur que je la connais !! C'est mon amie d'enfance !!

Sasuke: ah …

Naruto: Sakura !!! Je vais te présentez tous le monde !!! ^^

Dans l'ordre:

-Matsumoto

- Toshiro

Toshiro: CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA !!!!

Naruto: oui, Hitsugaya … -______-

- Renji

- Rukia

- Ichigo

- Inoue

- Hinata

- Neji

- Suzuki

- Grimjow

- Ulquiorra

- Shikamaru

- Gaara

- Hinamori

- Allen

- Kanda

- Lenalee

- Lavi

- Edouard

- Winry

- Ikky

- Samada

- Sasuke

- Et moi !! ^^

Alors voila les noms de toutes ces personnes bizarres ^^'

On peut pas dire que je suis ravie de faire leurs connaissances, mais bon, la différence et l'originalité, ce sont des qualités … ^^'

Moi: enchantée !!!

Ils me répondent d'un vagues salut. Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de ice-mans ici … A commencé par le ce Sasuke, qui arrête pas de me fixer depuis tout a l'heure .

J'ai autant de succès ? XD

Il baisse les yeux vers … Mon nombril ! Sale pervers !! . ( j'ai oubliée de dire que l'uniforme des filles laissais voir le nombril et 1 partie du ventre )

POV Toshiro:

1 copine de Naruto ? Sa promet … -_- J'espère qu'elle est pas aussi baka que lui … -______-

Tiens, Sasuke la regarde. Lui qui a tant de succès auprès des filles, s'en désintéresse totalement d'ordinaire. C'est étrange. Son reiatsu aussi est étrange. Je ne comprend pas. Il ressemble a … Non, c'est impossible …

POV Sasu: 

Pas de doutes possible. Cette fille aussi. Elle est … une …

Moi: monsieur !

Kakashi: oui ? ^^

Moi: permettez moi de présenter le collège a Haruno-san.

Kakashi: je pensais que Naruto étais plus qualifié …

Moi: Naruto est au club de football, il ne pourra donc pas s'occuper tout le temps d'elle.

Kakashi: bon, eh bien, comme tu semble tellement y tenir … ^^'

Moi: vous acceptez ?

Kakashi: ouais ^^'

Moi: merci

Naruto: merci surtout a toi, Sasuke, d'avoir demander mon avis !

Moi: la ferme !

Sakura: non !

POV Saku: 

Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ! Il n'a pas a choisir pour moi!

Moi: c'est TOI qui vas te la fermer !

…: mais Ta Gueule !

…: oh ? Kanda a parlé ? ^^

Kanda: toi aussi ferme la, Moyashi !

Moyashi: c'est Allen, abruti !

Kanda: je t'appelle comme je veux !

Allen: non, tu m'appelle pas comme tu veux espèce de …

…: arrêter de vous disputez !

…: Lenalee a raison, on s'en lasse vite de votre duo de comiques ^^

Lenalee: merci Lavi, toi au moins tu me soutien ^//^

Lavi: si tu le dis ^^

Allen: dsl Lenalee, mais Kanda me cherche tous le temps !

Kanda: tss …

…: c'est vrai Yû, pourquoi t'aime pas Allen ? ^^

Lenalee: Samada, ne relance pas 1 dispute …

Kanda: et lache moi !

Samada: non ^^

Kanda: tss … Quand a toi, Bubble-gum, arrête de te la ramener comme si t'y pouvais quelque chose.

Je n'ose rien dire. Après tout, je les connais pas. Mais …

Moi: excuse moi, comment m'a tu appelée ? ^^*

Kanda: Bubble-gum, pourquoi ?

Moi: tu m'appelle encore comme sa, je te défonce ta tronche de ice-man !

POV Neji: 

Quesqu'elle a contre les ice-mans cette fille ? En tout cas, elle ferais mieux de ne pas contrarier Kanda. Voyant la tête que fait Allen, je paris que …

Allen: au fait, tu sais Sakura, tu peux faire très plaisir a Kanda en l'appellant … ( il lui chuchote 1 truc a l'oreille )

C'est bien ce que je craignais … Il vaut mieux que je la prévienne.

Moi: euh, Sakura, il serais préférable que tu évite de dire ce que Allen vient de te dire, car … Enfin, je dis sa, car …

Sakura: ta gueule yeux blancs !

Moi: pardon ?!

POV Hina: 

C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?! Bon, qu'elle s'énerve contre Kanda, passe encore après ce qu'il lui a dit. Mais mon cousin … Quesqu'elle a contre les yeux blancs ?! Elle veut 1 tarte dans la gueule ?!

Moi: eh, flamand rose !

Sakura: ???

Moi: t'as quelque chose contre les yeux blancs ?!

Elle me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a dit.

Sakura: dsl, je voulais blessé personne … ^^'

Moi: excuse toi alors !

Sakura: dsl, tous les deux …

Neji: on a des noms, tu sais ?

Moi: Hinata et lui c'est Neji. On est cousins.

Sakura: dsl Hinata, dsl Neji …

Moi: maintenant, va foutre 1 tarte a Kanda si tu veux, mais mets les autres en dehors de ça !

POV Saku: 

Waouh ! Comment cette fille m'a remise en place ! Remarque elle avait raison ^^' Je n'aurais pas du etre aussi désagréable avec Neji.

Bon, concentrons nous plutôt sur l'autre bonhomme, la bas.

Moi: Euh, Yû ?

Kanda: tu m'a appellé comment ? -_____-*

Moi: Yû, pourquoi ? ^^

Kanda: t'as de la chance que je soit de bonne humeur ou sinon je t'aurais refait le portrait ! -___-*

Moi: ok ^^

C'est bon, je me sens vengée. Je ne vais quand même pas me bagarrer avec quelqu' un dès le 1er jour ?! ^^'

POV Kakashi: 

Ouf, Kanda ne l'a pas tuée … ^^' Enfin, j'espère qu'il s'entendront mieux, parce que sinon … D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de leurs en parler avant que l'inévitable se produise. Bon, pas besoin de mettre les autres au courant.

Moi: je dois aller en salle des profs ^^ Sakura, tu peux m'accompagner ? Les autres resteront travailler en silence ^^

…

Je vais devoir lui parler d'1 chose dont je n'ai jamais parler a personne. Le secret le plus vieux du monde : les Dieux.

Nom Adresse 1 Adresse 2 Adresse 3 N° de téléphone Adresse électronique


	2. Chapter 2

_**Préface:**_

Bonjour tous le monde ! Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai 16 ans ! Mes parents sont morts lors d'un incident et mon nii-san à disparu 2 ans après sans laisser de traces. Mais ne pensez pas que je sois déprimée ! Si j'ai pu survivre seule pendant tous ce temps, c'est parce que je suis légèrement plus différente que la plupart des élèves de mon âge. En effet, peut après la mort de mes parents, j'ai découvert 1 marque étrange en forme de pétale de rose sur mon nombril. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que des choses étranges se sont produites avec les fleurs. J'entendait leurs pensées et elles m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeuil. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais en tout cas, c'étais vraiment pratique pour vouloir s'enfuir et brouiller la piste de ses poursuivants. Seulement, j'ai décidée de ne plus fuir et d'aller au collège comme 1 fille parfaitement normale. La rentré est demain, j'espère que tout ira bien.

Nom Adresse 1 Adresse 2 Adresse 3 N° de téléphone Adresse électronique


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2: **_

POV Sasu: 

Alors, cette Sakura serait … Non, je n'en suis pas vraiment sur. Mais son reiatsu est trop différent… et sa marque …

…: a quoi tu penses, Sasu-chan ? ^^

Oh, non, pas elle !

Moi: c'est Sasuke, t'es bouchée ou tu le fais exprès ?

…: aucun des deux, j'aime bien, c'est tout ^^

Au fait, tu ne t'es toujours pas trouver de petite amie ? : (

Moi: mais va te faire, Ikky !

Ikky: j'ai pas envie … :P

Moi: tu me fait … -_______-*

…: Sasuke ? Je peut te parler 1 minute ?

Ikky: ohayo, Toshi-kun ! ^^

…: Urusai !

Moi: Dsl Toshiro, je suis très occupé, reste 1 peu avec elle, d'accord ? ^^'

Toshiro: te barre pas !!! Me laisse pas avec cette tarée !!! .

Ikky: c'est qui la tarée Toshi-kun ? ^^*

Toshiro: help-me !!!! .

Ouf, j'ai réussi a me barrer. J'ai évité 1 mort certaine.

…: Sasukeeeeeeeee !!!! ^^

Moi: c'est pas vrai… ^^*

…: comment sa va ? ^^

Moi: Samada, pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne a m'emmerder ? ^^*

Samada: shirimasen ! ( je sais pas ) ^^

Moi: au fait, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Yû ^^*

Samada: il est en colère contre sa table.

Moi: sa table ?? o.o

Samada: ouais, il lui a dit: tu peux pas te taire 1 peu, sa me soule, putain !!!

Moi: je vois ^^'

Samada: comment tu l'a trouvé la nouvelle ? ^^ Elle te plait ? ^^

Moi: pas spécialement

Samada: pourtant tu l'a dévorais du regard et tu t'ai même proposé pour …

Moi: lache moi ! -__________-

Samada: ok, c'est bon, je me barre … T.T

Enfin, elle est partie *.* Je suis enfin seul *.* Je vais quand même me barrer dans le couloir, on sait jamais U.U

POV Saku: 

Kakashi-sensei semble hésiter. Quesqu'il veut me dire ?

Moi: euh sensei ? ^^

Kakashi: oui ? ^^

Moi: de quoi voulez vous me parler ? ^^

Kakashi: eh bien, vois-tu, tu es 1 ado 1 peu a part … ^^'

Moi: si vous parlez de la couleur de mes cheveux …

Kakashi: non, bien sur que non … ^^'

Moi: a part sa, je suis 1 jeune fille comme les autres

Kakashi: ta marque sur ton nombril …

Non, il ne peut quand même pas etre au courant …

Kakashi: c'est la preuve que tu es 1 déesse

Moi: pardon ?! O.O

Kakashi: les dieux existent depuis la nuit des temps. Et personne n'a jamais compris leurs vraies natures. Seuls quelques élus ont le privilèges de recevoir des pouvoirs 1 peu spéciaux. Les 5 dieux principaux sont: celui de la foudre, de la glace, de l'eau, du feu et des fleurs, après il y en a plusieurs autres, mais moins connus. Après 10 ans de services en temps que dieu, tes pouvoirs disparaissent et tu redevient 1 humain normal. Cependant, etre 1 dieu n'est pas 1 partie de plaisir. Car le bien ne peut exister sans le mal. Depuis la nuit des temps, au même moment qu'à la création des dieux, 1 autre race a fait apparition. Celle des démons. Ce sont les ennemis jurés des dieux et ces derniers se livrent bataille depuis leurs naissances. Le travail d'un dieu est de tuer les démons et de vivre en paix, sans connaître, ni secret, si tentation. Ce qui n'est, évidemment, pas très facile.

Moi: et quesque j'ai à voir la dedans ? O_O

Kakashi: j'y viens. Les dieux ont plusieurs caractéristiques. Le plus connu est marque que chaque dieu a, tatouée sur 1 partie de son corps.

Moi: vous voulez dire que … O.O

Kakashi: oui. Tu es 1 déesse. Plus précisément la déesse des fleurs.

Moi: mais, mais …

Mais quesqu'il me raconte celui-la ? Je viens juste d'entrer en classe, qu'il m'amene ici et qu'il m'annonce que je suis 1 déesse et que je dois combattre des démons ! O_O Il a 1 problème ! Mais, ce qu'il m'a raconter expliquerais pas mal de choses…

Moi: mais, admettons que ce que vous dites est vrai, comment seriez vous au courant ?

Kakashi: …

J'y crois pas ! Il enlève son T-shirt ! //// Tiens, il a une marque sur le ventre …

Kakashi: voici mon signe d'ex-dieu. J'étais dieu de la foudre. Tu me crois maintenant ?

J'ai pas trop le choix ^^'

Moi: oui

Moi: mais au fait, pourquoi vous m'avez racontez tous sa ?

Kakashi: parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste sur tes gardes

Moi: pourquoi ?

Kakashi: je te l'ai dit, non ? Les démons et les dieux se font la guerre depuis des siècles et des siècles. Si il repère ton reiatsu ( énergie ) il s'en prendront à toi.

Moi: je vois. Mais je ne sais pas me battre moi ! .

Kakashi: pas besoin ^^ maintenant, nous ferions bien de retourner en cours ou sinon les autres vont faire des bêtises ^^

Moi: oui

Kakashi: je vais peut etre remettre mon T-shirt avant ^^

Moi: oui !!! Bien sur !!! ////////

POV Suzuki:

Il en met du temps le prof ! Bah, c'est des minutes de cours en moins ^^ En attendant son retour, je vais discuter avec mes 2 arrancars préférés !! ^^

Moi: salut les mecs !! ^^

…: salut

…: hello

Moi: comment vous allez, tous les 2 ? ^^

…: depuis que t'es la, tout baigne ! ^^

…: dit tout de suite que t'en a marre de ma gueule !

…: allez boude pas Ulquiorra !! XD

Ulquiorra: et quesque sa cachait t'as réponse a Suzuki ? XP

…: mais rien du tout !! //

Ulquiorra: le povre … Il ose pas se déclarer ! XD N'est-ce pas Grimmjow ? XP

Grimmjow: mais occupe toi de ton cul !! ///

Suzuki: c'est vrai Ulqui, faut que t'en prenne soin XD

Ulquiorra: XD

Povre Grimmy, Ulquiorra adore l'emmerder XD

Moi: au fait, vous avez vu la nouvelle ?

Ulquiorra: cette Sakura Haruno ?

Moi: ouais

Grimmjow: je l'aime pas, elle fait poupée barbie

Moi: il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur physique U.U

Ulquiorra: par contre, elle a 1 reiatsu étrange, 1 peu comme le tien, Suzuki

Moi: mon reiatsu est tout a fait normal ! .

Grimmjow: mais oui qu'il est normal ton reiatsu, c'est Ulquiorra qui devient aveugle xP

Moi: je t'imagine bien avec des lunettes ! XD

Ulquiorra; pas moyen de discuter normalement avec vous … -___-

Povre Ulqui ! XD

POV Naruto:

Moi: eh, Sasuke ! ^^

Sasuke: quoi ?

Moi: tu l'aime bien Saku ? ^^

Sasuke: elle a du caractère … -_______-

Moi: c'est vrai ^^

Sasuke: elle ressemble à 1 bubble-gum -________-

Moi: c'est pas faux ^^'

Sasuke: pas mon genre de filles -________-

Moi: mais elle est très bien Sakura ! é.è

Sasuke: t'as qu'a la draguer, toi ! -_________- *

Moi: mais qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ///

Sasuke: avoue que t'en pince pour elle xP

Moi: pas du tout // Seulement, on se connaît depuis très longtemps ! ^^

Sasuke: c'est 1 amie d'enfance, alors ?

Moi: ouais ! ^^

Sasuke: si tu l'a connaît si bien que sa, tu sais d'où vient sa marque sur le nombril ?

Moi: aucune idée. Elle l'a depuis que je l'a connaisse.

Sasuke: je vois

Sasuke a 1 air bizarre. Qu'Est-ce qu'il mijote ?

Moi: pourquoi tu t'es proposés pour lui faire visiter le collège ?

Sasuke: …

Sa m'inquiète. Pourquoi il veut pas me répondre ?

Moi: Sasuke ! Répond moi !

Sasuke: tu me soupçonne de quoi au juste ?

Moi: qu'est-ce que tu veux faire a Sakura ?

Sasuke: rien. Lui faire visiter le collège c'est tout .

Moi: tu me prends pour 1 con ?

Sasuke: ouais XD

Moi: baka XD

Et voila, l'atmosphère n'est plus tendue. Tout va bien. Je peux lui faire confiance, après tout, c'est mon best ^^

POV Sasu:

Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud ! 1 peu plus et Naruto ne me faisait plus confiance. Faut que je fasse plus attention. Déjà que Toshiro a des soupçons … U_U

Tiens, le prof reviens avec la nouvelle. Elle a l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé.

Kakashi: maintenant …

DING DONG !

Kakashi: vous pouvez partir ^^'

Tout le monde est partit sauf, moi, la nouvelle et le prof.

Kakashi: bon, Sasuke, je te la confie ^^

Moi: ouais

Sakura: mata ashita sensei ( a demain monsieur )

Kakashi: mata ashita ^^

Nous sommes sortis de la classe. C'est la récré.

Moi: moi, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, toi c'est Sakura ?

Sakura: oui, Sakura Haruno. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Moi: ouais.

On marche en silence.

Moi: voici le CDI, et là c'est le self.

Sakura: on a quoi après ?

Moi: anglais

Sakura: qui est notre prof ?

Moi: Kurenai

Sakura: elle est sympas ?

Moi: je sais pas, c'est 1 nouvelle. Mais elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Asuma.

Sakura: ce n'est pas notre prof d'histoire-géo ?

Moi: si, mais on ne fait rien en cours avec lui. Il passe son temps à joué au shoji ( échec ) avec Shika ^^

Sakura: Shika ? Shikamaru ? Le mec avec la coiffure en ananas ?

Moi: ouais

C'est encore 1 fois le silence. Je voudrais bien aborder tout de suite le sujet, mais …

Moi: tu connais Naruto depuis le primaire ?

Sakura: non, la maternelle ^^

Moi: je vois.

Sakura: tu es son best, non ? ^^

Moi: ouais

Sakura: il ne t'as pas parlé de moi ? é.è

Moi: si, si …

Il m'a déjà parlé d'elle, c'est vrai. Il faut dire qu'on se complète bien, tout les 2. Lui, le mec exubérant qui fait que des conneries et qui a 2 neurones dans le cerveau, et moi, le super beau mec, intelligent et ice-man.

Sakura: dis, c'est le lycée, là-bas ?

Moi: ouais, mais je te conseille de pas trop t'y approcher, les lycéens sont zarbs

Sakura: ah ?

POV Itachi: 

C'est définitif, je déteste les cours. Surtout ceux d'Orochimaru. La sonnerie n'a toujours pas sonné et je m'emmerde. Je tourne la tête. Pein joue à 1 jeu de cartes, Hidan lit 1 magazine, Roy écrit 1 truc sur son cahier, Tobi habille 1 … poupée barbie ?! O_O Et Konan suit le cours, comme d'hab. Je soupire. Je regarde par la fenêtre. 2 gosses regardent le lycée. 1 fille aux cheveux roses et 1 mec aux yeux noirs. Très, très noirs. Trop, trop noirs. J'aime pas ses yeux. Je retourne la tête et je vois Roy me jeter son papier.

On se retrouve à 11h près du préau. Pein a quelque chose à nous dire

Bah, je sais déjà ce qu'il va nous dire. Et j'aime pas sa. Je re-soupire. J'envoie 1 papier à Pein.

Il me le renvoie quelques minutes plus tard.

Qui est notre cible cette fois ?

- 1 protégée à Kakashi. 1 fille aux cheveux roses.

Nom Adresse 1 Adresse 2 Adresse 3 N° de téléphone Adresse électronique


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3: **_

POV Naruto: 

Je sors de mon entraînement de foot. Je vois Sasuke qui sort de l'infirmerie. Mon cœur s'accélère. Qu'est il arriver a Sakura ?

Moi: SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: hum ?

Moi: pourquoi Sakura est a l'infirmerie ? é.è

Sasuke: Sakura ? A l'infirmerie ?

Moi: oui !!!

Sasuke: comment elle est arrivée la bas ? O_O

Moi: c'est plutôt a toi de me le dire ! .

Sasuke: pourquoi ?

Moi: parce que tu sortais de l'infirmerie .*

Sasuke: je vois. Tu te trompe complètement. Bubble-gum est a la Vie Scolaire -____________-

Moi: pourquoi tu sortais de l'infirmerie alors ? O_O

Sasuke: Samada m'a tué -_________-*

En effet, il a 1 pas très belle blessure sur la joue ^^'

Sasuke: juste après, Ikky m'a tordu le bras -_________-**

Son bras est 1 tantinet de travers, oui ^^''

Sasuke: et Iyome m'a achevé -___________-***

1 belle bosse est bien en train de défigurée son front ^^'''

Moi: elles t'ont pas loupé ^^'

Sasuke: pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?!

Moi: mais rien, mais rien … ^^'

Moi: bon je vais te laisser, je vois Suzuki la bas ^^

Sasuke: ok

Moi: a + ^o^

Sasuke: si je meurs pas avant T_T

POV Grimmjow:

Suzuki est vraiment sympas ! ^^

Rien a voir aux shinigamis complètement barge comme Kurosaki ^^*

Non, Suzuki est spécial. Sinon, pourquoi hanterait elle mes rêves de cette manière ?

Arrête de faire cette tête là, vieux, je vois Ulquiorra qui me lance 1 regard ironique ^^*

Moi: tiens, c'est pas Baka Blond ?

Suzuki: j'ai bien l'impression ^^

Naruto: Suzuki ^^ J'ai quelque chose à te demander ^^

Suzuki: ouais ? ^^

Qu'Est-ce qu'il veut lui demander, celui là ? ^^*

Naruto: tu pourrais m'accompagner au lycée ? ^^

Au lycée ?

Suzuki: au lycée ?

Naruto: ouais, Samada, Iyome, Allen, Lenalee, Ichigo et Renji viennent avec moi ! ^^

Suzuki: je veux bien ! o

Moi: je vient aussi !!!

Ulquiorra: pourquoi cette envie soudaine Grimmjow ? xP

Grimmjow: la ferme !!! -//////////-

Quel con !

Ulquiorra: pourquoi vous voulez allez au lycée ?

Naruto: il parait qu'y a 1 classe qui fait porte ouvert ^^

Moi: alors on va visiter ?

Naruto: ouais ! ^^

Suzuki: ouais o Sa va etre génial ! ^^

Moi: ouais, peut etre …

POV Kanda: 

Ah, le temps est long … -_________-

Trop long. Surtout lorsqu'il y a 1 tarée qui vous saute dessus en plein cours de sport -_________-*

1 tarée appelée plus communément …

…: YUUUUUUUU-KUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^

Moi: Samada … -_________-**

Samada: Yû-kun, on se fait 1 course ? ^^

Moi: pourquoi pas. Mais si je gagne, tu me sautes plus dessus !

Samada: ok ! ^^ Let's go !!! o

Moi: eh !!! O_O Tricheuse !!!! Attends moi !!! .

Samada: gagnée !!! ^o^

Moi: c'est pas du jeu -________-*

Samada: XP

Rien a faire. Cette fille m'énerve avec ses airs de gamines. Mais … 1 part de moi la trouve attachante, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'énerve -_______-

…: ohé !!! Yû !! Samada !!!

Quelqu'un peut me répéter ce qu'il vient de dire ?! Par quel nom il m'a appelé cet enfoiré !!!!!

Samada: qu'Est-ce que t'as Ichigo ? ^^

Ichigo: eh ben, vous voulez venir au lycée demain avec vous ?

Samada: j'y vais déjà ^^

Ichigo: et toi Kanda ?

A 1 moment, j'ai eu peur pour sa vie …

Moi: bof

Samada: STP !!!!! .

Pourquoi elle fait ses yeux de chat potté ? -_______-*

Moi: ok -//////////- *

Samada: ouais !!! ^^

Enfin, peut-etre que ce sera marrant.

POV Mustang: 

Je baille. J'aime pas le français. Je tourne la tête. Pein me jette 1 regard noir. Je soupire et me tiens droit en regardant le tableau. C'est vrai qu'on a Kakashi en français. Vaut mieux se tenir a carreaux, on ne sait jamais s'il soupçonne quelque chose.

Kakashi: Roy ?

Moi: oui monsieur ?

Kakashi: demain, c'est la journée porte ouverte pour cette classe ^^

Moi: et ?

Kakashi: j'aimerais que toi et quelques uns de tes camarades vous occupiez des élèves de ma classe au collège qui viendra vous rendre visite ^^

…: quels genre d'élèves ?

Kakashi tourne lentement la tête vers Pein. Il scrute ses yeux d'1 orange intense. Mais Pein soutient son regard et je féliciterais celui qui arrivera a y lire quoi que ce soit.

Moi: m'sieur !

Kakashi: oui ? ^^

Mieux vaut détourner la conversation.

Moi: y a des belles filles ? ^p^

…: pervers !!!

Moi: non, me tape pas, Konan T.T

…: mon povre vieux XD

Konan: t'en veux 1 aussi Hidan ?

Hidan: j'aurais adoré, mais le cours n'est pas fini ^^'

Ouf, Kakashi n'a rien remarqué.

Pein: …

Konan: Hidan, pousses toi à droite

Hidan: pourquoi ?

Hidan: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!! T.T

1 fille aux cheveux roses venait de taper si fort dans la porte que celle-ci s'était carrément arracher de ses gonds et s'est envolée en plein milieu de la classe O.O Plus précisément sur la tête d'Hidan ^^'

…: oups, dsl ^^'

Hidan: ESPECE DE TAREE !!!!!!!!!!

Konan: calme toi ou c'est MOI qui t'en colle 1 !

Pein: taisez vous

Moi: mais Hidan n'est pas en faute ! C'est cette tarée qui …

Konan: tu le soutien ?

Moi: bien sur que non … ^^'

Kakashi: et bien voici mes élèves … ^^' Qui arrivent 1 peu en avance d'ailleurs ^^'

La tarée: konichiwa sensei ! ^^

Kakashi: oui, bonjour ^^ Présentez vous maintenant ^^

La tarée: je suis Sakura Haruno et je suis en 3e dans la classe de Kakashi-sensei ^^ Ah oui, je suis 1 nouvelle élève, aussi.

Haruno ? Haruno ?! Comme …

Hidan: Haruno ?! Mais alors, t'es la sœur de …

Konan ( le tape ): la ferme abruti ! Enchantée Sakura ^^

Mince alors ! C'es la sœur de Sasori !

Je regarde attentivement Pein. Il ne dit rien. Encore 1 fois, son visage est fermé. Mais ses yeux oranges brillent d'1 lueur inquiétante.

…: moi c'est Ichigo Kurosaki

Mouais, 1 gamin sans importance.

…: Samada Nori ! ^^

1 gamine excitée

…: Yû Kanda

Eh ? Ce gamin ?

…: tiens, Kanda a parlé ?

Kanda: tu connaît l'expression « se la fermer » ? Espèce de baka Moyashi !

Moyashi: malheureusement, non ^^*

Kanda: eh ben sa ce voit !

Moyashi: primo: moi c'est Allen, secundo: c'est toi le plus baka de nous 2 ^^*

Kanda: je vais te …

…: calmez vous ! Pourquoi Lavi ne m'a pas accompagner ^^* Ils les auraient calmés -______-

Au fait, moi c'est Lenalee Lee ^^

Mis a part ce Kanda et cette Sakura, les autres n'ont rien d'intéressant on dirait

…: me is Suzuki !!! ^^ Eh, Sasuke, vient !! ^^

Sasuke: la ferme ! Bon ben comme elle vient de le dire, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa -_______-

C'est pas vrai ! O_O Sasuke Uchiwa ?! O_O C'est 1 concours de coïncidence ou quoi ?!

POV Pein: 

C'est pas vrai. J'y crois pas. Je jette 1 oeuil a Kakashi. Il me regarde. Très attentivement. Trop attentivement. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les siens. Pendant ce temps les gosses continuaient à se présentés.

…: et moi, c'est Ikky Mustang !! o Enchantée !! ^^

Et encore une. Je tourne brusquement la tête. Roy regarde Ikky avec des yeux de morts vivant. Je ferme les yeux. Et je comprend soudainement. Kakashi a tout manigancé. Je serre les dents. Quel plaie celui là !

Il a des doutes et … Non, pas des doutes, des certitudes. Il sait.

Je me lève soudainement. Le gars aux cheveux bleu qui parlait se tait et me regarde d'1 air surpris.

Moi: Kakashi-sensei, je peux vous parler ?

Il me regarde. Moi aussi. Il acquiesce d'1 signe de tête. Je sors dans le couloir avec lui.

POV Saku: 

Comme le prof est partit, les lycéens sont venus discuter avec nous. Je suis en train de sympathisé avec 1 fille qui a pas mal de caractère nommée Konan. Elle m'explique comment broyer la tête d'1 mec dans 1 antonnoir ^^'

Moi: et tu t'es exercée sur qui ? ^^'

Hidan: moi

Konan: t'avais qu'a pas me forcer à distribuer les polycopié au 2e rang

Hidan: c'est 1 crime ? T.T

Konan: ouais

…: Konan, ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à 1 collégienne innocente ^^'

Ouah, quel beau mec *.*

Beau mec: moi c'est Itachi ^^

Moi: *.*

Itachi: et toi t'es la tarée, alias Sakura Haruno, qui a démolit la tête d'Hidan ? ^^

Moi: ouais, en quelque sorte ^^'

Hidan: pourquoi toutes les filles me maltraitent ? T.T

Konan: parce que t'es con !

Hidan:

Moi: au moins, c'est direct ^^'

Itachi: trop direct ^^'

…: Itachi, je suis inquiet à propos de Pein, tu sais il … Oh, mais que vois-je ? *p*

Moi: hein ?

C'est qui lui ? Il est beau, mais il est louche ^^'

Beau mec louche: moi c'est Roy, et toi ma jolie ? *p*

Moi: Sakura … ^^'

Roy: c'est un beau nom ^p^

Konan: tu peux arrêter de baver ? -______-

Roy: sans problème ^^'

Itachi: t'inquiète pas pour Pein, il sait se démmerder

Roy: oui mais …

Konan: arrêter avec vos conneries ! Vous ennuyer Sakura !

Moi: non pas du tout ! ^^

En fait je pige plutôt rien ^^'

Itachi: viens Roy, on va aider Pein

Moi: l'aider à quoi ?

Roy: à draguer 1 fille ^p^

Et il recommence à baver ^^'

Ils partent. Konan et Hidan les regardent bizarrement. Bah, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

…: Haruno-san !

Moi: oui ? Euh ? Toshiro ?

Toshiro: CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA, ESPECE D'ENFOIREE !!!!!

Moi: dsl Hitsugaya-san ^^'

Toshiro: je venais te demander si tu n'as pas vu Hinamori

Moi: c'est 1 amie d'enfance ?

Toshiro: ouais

Moi: ah … je vois … Vous sortez ensemble …

Toshiro: PAS DU TOUT, C'EST KOI CE BORDEL ?!

Il s'énerve vite ce mec O.O''

Moi: dsl, mais Allen m'a dit que … ^^'

Toshiro: Allen ?

Moi: oui, car …

Toshiro: IL VA CREVER !!!!

J'y crois pas. Il s'est barré à la vitesse de l'éclair O.O Sa devait le travailler drôlement ^^'' Povre Allen ^^'' Paix à son âme U.U

Hidan: tu as trouvé ton âme sœur Konan ! ^^

Konan:

Paix à l'âme d'Hidan également U.U''

POV Ulqui:

Grimmjow parle de bagnole avec Suzuki. Et moi je m'emmerde. Ils vont bien ensemble ces 2 là. Je pourrais peut-être leur organiser 1 petite soirée pour que sa aille plus vite entre eux =P

Pourquoi pas ? Je suis 1 génie dans ce domaine alors … U.U

Bon, je vais me barrer dans le couloir, je m'emmerde trop.

Je marche, je marche… je tombe. Mince alors, je me suis tordu la cheville surement -_______- Bah, je m'en tape après tout U.U

J'ai trébuché sur… Tiens, le corps inerte de Kakashi-sensei. Sa c'est pas banal de trébucher sur son prof principal inconscient

-_______- Je devrais peut-etre prévenir les autres.

Nom Adresse 1 Adresse 2 Adresse 3 N° de téléphone Adresse électronique


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4: **_

POV Ichigo: 

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

…

Pas de réponses

…

J'ai 1 question qui me vient à l'esprit

Est-ce qu'1 collégien normal serait en train de soutenir son prof principal inconscient qui ne donne aucun signe de vie, en attendant qu'1 de vos camarade de classe finisse de tuer 1 créature croisée entre le lion et le léopard qui mesure entre 10 et 12 m ?

…

Pas de réponses

…

Mais je pense la devinée:

NON !!!!!!! .

Voila comment sa c'est passé:

FLASH BACK

J'étais tranquillement en train de bavarder avec Inoue

Moi: si jamais Byakuya est 1 de mes prof, je quitte ce collège ! U.U

Inoue: ne fait pas ça, Kurosaki-kun ! Si tu n'es plus là, je vais déprimée ! é.è

Moi: j'y avais pas penser .

…: normal, tu sais PAS penser !! XD

Moi: la ferme Renji ! .

…: surtout que tu n'es pas très bien placer pour faire ce genre de commentaire xP

Moi: c'est rare que tu prenne ma défense Rukia ! ^o^

Rukia: tu parles ! Tous les 2, vous avez le même nombre de QI.

Renji: combien ?

Rukia: 2,5 ! Et encore, je suis gentille !

Renji:

Moi: toi gentille ? ^^* C'est la meilleur de l'année ! U.U

Rukia: fais ta prière, Ichigo !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Ulquiorra apparut, affichant 1 regard inexpressif, comme à son habitude.

Suzuki: qu'Est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Ulqui ? é.è

Ulquiorra: rien. Je me suis tordu la cheville, c'est tout.

Il s'est tordu la cheville ?! Il a pas l'air d'avoir mal.

Ulquiorra: ah oui, j'ai aussi trouver Kakashi-sensei évanoui par terre. Il veut pas se réveiller. Peut-être qu'il est mort.

Sa le dérange pas plus que ça ? =.=

Tous le monde s'étaient rapprochés.

Moi: on fait quoi ?

Sasuke: on le transporte jusqu'à l'infirmerie du lycée

Je vais y aller.

Toshiro: non, c'est moi. Je coure plus vite U.U

Rukia: ok. Et toi Ichigo, tu l'accompagnes ^^

Ichigo: ok ^^

Attendez 1 minute, qu'Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?!

Moi: non, je veux pas y a aller ! .

Grimjow: fait pas chier tous le monde, et vas-y !! -_______-

Sakura: sinon, je te fous 1 beigne !

Kanda: et je t'y aiderais … ( sourire sadique pas du tout rassurant )

Moi: j'ai pas trop le choix T.T

Toshiro et moi, on se barre dans les couloirs avec Kakashi-sensei sur le dos. On dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes quand Toshiro leva soudainement le bras.

Toshiro: arrêtes toi

Je m'arrête. Il se tourne vers moi lentement et regarde par-dessus mon épaule d'1 air intéressé.

Je me tourne à mon tour. Je pense que je le regretterais toute ma vie …

1 énorme créature croisé entre le lion et le léopard qui devait bien mesuré au moins 11 m de haut s'était approché sans même que l'on s'en rendent compte.

J'étais paralysé. Toshiro lui, sourit.

Toshiro: manquait plus que ça …

Il me jeta 1 regard perçant, et, voyant que je tenais presque pas sur mes jambes, il m'annonça comme si de rien n'était:

Toshiro: je m'occupe de lui. Toi, tu m'attend là, et tu veille sur Kakashi-sensei.

Moi: mais …

Merde, la peur m'empêche de parler.

Allez, 1 peu de nerf !!

Moi: Toshiro, qu'Est-ce que …

Toshiro: C'EST CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA !!!!

Moi: euh, oui … O.O

La créature: vous osez blaguez devant moi, c'est pathétique …

Moi: sa … ça parle ?! o.o

Toshiro: non, sans blague U.U

Toshiro, à la créature: quand à toi, bouge pas, c'est bientôt à ton tour ^^

Comment il peut rester calme dans 1 situation comme celle là ?!

Soudain, la créature attaqua. Je ferma les yeux. Un choc se fit entendre. Je rouvrit les yeux prudemment. Toshiro avait sortit 1 espèce d'épée fine et blanche comme la glace. Il murmura 1 truc que je n'entendit pas et fonça droit vers la bestiole géante.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? .

POV Toshiro: 

Ce machin géant est vachement coriace. Je l'ai pris par surprise ave mon attaque de glace qui lui a congelé la queue, mais il s'est repris rapidement. Le problème est que je ne peut pas lancer d'attaques trop forte, ou sinon les classes d'à coté vont entendre le boucan et venir. Alors que ce bidule est totalement silencieux dans ses attaques ^^*

Je jette 1 regard à Ichigo. Il est paumé. Kakashi-sensei ne bouge toujours pas. Bon, pas le choix.

Moi: passons aux attaques supérieurs !

Ichigo: TOSHIROOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

Espèce de …

Moi: C'EST CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA, COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DEVRAIS LE REPETER POUR QUE CA ENTRE DANS TA PETITE CERVELLE ?!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: capitaine Hitsugaya ^^* Kakashi-sensei s'est réveillé, je fais quoi ? é.è

Moi: tu te tais pour commencer !

Bon, voila 1 autre problème. Si Kakashi-sensei me voit à l'œuvre, 2 personnes seront au courant pour mes pouvoirs… L

Moi: bouge pas

Je me tourne vers la créature géante.

Moi: incantation niveau 2

1 tornade de neige envahi le couloir. La créature fut prise dedans.

Je murmure 1 incantation rapide et la créature mourut rapidement, gelée par le froid. Elle disparut dans 1 nuage de poussières noires.

…: _oublis devils _

POV Kakashi: 

Toshiro me regarde avec des yeux ébahis. En même temps, sa doit faire bizarre de voir son prof de français effacer la mémoire de son camarade de classe ^^'

Toshiro: monsieur… Qu'Est-ce que … O.O

Tranquillement, j'ouvre mon chemisier.

Toshiro blêmit en voyant ma marque.

Moi: je suis l'ex-dieu de la foudre ^^

Tu es l'actuel dieu de la glace je présume ? ^^

Toshiro: d…dieu ? O.O

Me dites pas qu'il va falloir tout re-raconter … -________-

POV Konan: 

Pein, Itachi et Roy rentrent en classe pendant que j'essayait de couper la gorge de Hidan avec ma règle en plastique ^^'

Moi: sa c'est bien passé ? ^^

Roy: on a réussi à le blesser, c'est tout -_______-

Itachi: Pein voulait pas qu'on le tue -___-

Moi: pourquoi ?

Pein: ce lycée est 1 couverture. Nous devons rester ici le plus longtemps possible.

Hidan: mais maintenant que vous l'avez tué à moitié, il va pas se douter de quelque chose ? =.=

C'est pas faux … ^^''

Pein: on l'a épargné. Il va vouloir savoir pourquoi. Il va nous observer, mais nous laisser tranquille.

Itachi: j'aime pas être surveillé

Pein: pas le choix

Moi: arrêter de vous plaindre Compris ? ^^

Tous: ouais ^^'

Moi: mais Sakura est la sœur de Sasori, non ? On devrait pas lui la laisser ?

Hidan: 1 affrontement frère-sœur ?

Moi: ouais

Pein: pourquoi pas …

Et sa recommence. Les yeux de Pein se mettent à briller d'1 étrange lueur. 1 lueur mauvaise.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5: **_

POV Lenalee: 

Mais où est passé Lavi ?! .

Il a disparu, et du coup, je dois supporter Allen et Kanda qui se disputent sans arrêt ! -________-

Bon, je vais me barrer, j'en ai marre !

Tiens, 1 lycéen s'approche. C'est 1 roux avec 1 tonne de piercings.

…: je peux te parler 1 seconde ?

POV Inoue: 

Kurosaki-kun n'est toujours pas rentré. Je suis inquiète é.è

Hidan: eh ! La salle multimédia est ouverte !! ^^

Itachi: eh, les collégiens, vous venez avec nous ? ^^

Sakura: ouais !!!! o

Tous le monde se faufila dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers la salle multi.

Moi: c'est grand !! *.*

Suzuki: génial !!! *.*

Naruto: on va tous sur MSN ? ^^

Tous le monde se fila son adresse aux autres.

Vive I.K ( Inoue )dit: alors quoi de neuf ? ^^

Ramen-powaa !! ( Naruto ) dit: j'aime les ramens !! ^o^

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet ( Sasuke ) dit: tous le monde le savait déjà -______-

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels ( Sakura ) dit: c'est quoi ce pseudo pourri ? O.O

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: le tien c'est pas mieux -_____-*

Vive K.I dit: mais alors, Sasuke, tu dois changer le tien tous les jours ? o.o

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: ben ouais

Amateuse de frappe ( Rukia ) dit: mais au fait, où est cet abruti d'Ichigo ?

Moyashi ( Allen ) dit: tu t'inquiète pour lui Rukia ? XP

Amateuse de frappe dit: t'en veux une ?

L'immortel ( Hidan ): tu portes bien ton pseudo ^^' Konan aussi pourrait le porter U.U

Gardienne des BG ( Konan ) dit: répète ça dans 3 minutes si tu n'es pas mort avant !

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: au fait, Allen, je croyais que tu détestais que l'on t'appelle Moyashi. Alors pourquoi as-tu choisi ce pseudo ?

Moyashi dit: c'est Kanda qui me l'a entré ce pseudo, moi je voulais pas … T.T

Vous allez tous crever ( Kanda ) dit: t'as qu'à le changer

Moyashi dit: je sait pas comment on fait !!

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: povre Allen ^^'

Vous allez tous crever dit: on s'en fous de lui, de toute façon

Moyashi dit: et moi je m'en fous de toi !! ^^*

Vous allez tous crever dit: idem !! -_______-*

Plus con que me, tu meurs ( Renji ) dit: c'est bizarre, y a personne pour dire « arrêtez de vous disputez !! »

C'est qui que tu traite de haricot tellement petit que ça te donne envie de lui marcher dessus ( Edouard ) dit: c'est étrange, en effet

Petite mécano ( Winry ) dit: tu exagère pas 1 peu dans ton pseudo, Ed ? ^^'

C'est qui que tu traite de haricot tellement petit que ça te donne envie de lui marcher dessus dit: de quoi tu parles, il est normal mon pseudo !!

Petite mécano dit: évidemment ^^'

Vive K.I: c'est vrai Lenalee n'est pas là … é.è

Amateuse de frappe: peut être qu'elle est avec Ichigo ?

Plus con que me, tu meurt: ils sortent ensemble ?! O.O

Amateuse de frappe: ton pseudo te va très bien Renji -_-*

Plus con que me, tu meurt: merci ^^

Amateuse de frappe: -_______________-

Vive Yû-kun !!! ( Samada ) dit: quelqu'un peut partir à leur recherche ?

Vive K.I: j'y vais !!!

Tous: ok

Je partis donc précipitamment de la salle multimédia.

Les couloirs sont vides. Tiens, il y a 1 fille aux cheveux verts qui marchent vers moi… Attendez 1 minute, 1 filles aux cheveux verts ?! Oui, c'est Lenalee ! ^^

Moi: Lenalee !!! ^^

Lenalee: …

Moi: Lenalee ? é.è

Lenalee: innocence …

Moi: hein ?

POV Saku: 

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: au fait, vous l'aimez bien Kakashi-sensei ?

L'immortel dit: bof, avec lui, j'ai que des mauvaises notes … T.T

Gardienne des BG dit: avec les autres profs aussi t'as des mauvaises moyennes … -_________-''

BG 1 ( Itachi ) dit: c'est pas faux … ^^'

L'immortel dit: en plus, t'es pas 1 BG, Itachi !!! è.é C'est moi, le BG U.U

BG n°1 ( Roy ) dit: rêves toujours !! -_________-

Petite mécano dit: pourquoi Itachi et Roy ont le même pseudo ?

Pulsions de meurtre ( Gaara ) dit: aucune idée

BG n°1 dit: on a pas du tout le même pseudo !! U.U Moi c'est le BG n°1 et lui c'est le BG 1.

BG 1 dit: c'est pas du tout la même chose, bande d'incultes !! U.U

Mes cheveux sont mauves ( Suzuki ) dit: je comprend mieux

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: ah bon, t'es cheveux sont mauves !!!! O.O

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: je croyais qu'ils étaient violets O.O

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: pareil O.O

Mes cheveux sont mauves dit: EH BEN ILS SONT MAUVES, COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PAS PU LE REMARQUEZ BANDE D'ABRUTIS !!!!!!!!

Moyashi dit: Toshiro s'est trouvé 1 petite amie ^^

Vive la destruction ( Grimjow ) dit: qu'est-ce que tu vas encore raconter, baka Moyashi !!

Moyashi dit: rien ^^'

Je suis vide ( Ulquiorra ) dit: t'inquiète pas, Grimjow est simplement jaloux XD

Vive la destruction dit: ARRETE DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES !!!! ///////////////

Je suis vide dit: je ne dit que la vérité U.U

Me, my et moi ( Ikky ) dit: Sasu-chan, en parlant de petites amies, t'en as toujours pas trouver une ? é.è

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: IKKY, TU ME FAIT CHIER !!!!

Ramen-powaa dit: changeons de sujet ^^'

Me, my et moi dit: toi non plus d'ailleurs, Naru-baka, tu n'en a pas é.è C'est vrai que tu n'as aucun succès auprès des filles ? é.è

Ramen-powaa dit: IKKY JE VAIS TE BUTER !!!!!!

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: et je vais t'aider Naruto !

BG 1 dit: j'ai l'impression que vous êtes une classe de tarés, je me trompe ? ^^'

I'm the best in the world ( Hinata ) dit: non ^^

Plus fort que me ? Tu meurt ( Neji ) dit: sa fait toujours plaisir à entendre … ^^'

I'm the best in the world dit: y a un truc qui cloche avec ton pseudo Nii-san -____________-

Plus fort que me ? Tu meurt dit: et quoi ? =P

I'm the best in the world dit: d'après ton pseudo, je devrais mourir depuis longtemps U.U

Plus fort que me ? Tu meurt dit: et en plus, tu es modeste XD

I'm the best in the world dit: tout comme toi XD

Amateuse de frappe dit: au fait, t'as toujours pas parlée Kimi ?

Excusez moi ( Kimi ) dit: ah, je suis vraiment désolée …

Amateuse de frappe dit: et sa recommence … -_______-

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: de quoi ?

Plus fort que me ? Tu meurt dit: Hinata est la cousine de Kimi et moi le cousin de Hinata. De ce fait, Kimi est très proche d'Hinata et vice-versa

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: quel est le rapport ?

Plus fort que me ? Tu meurt dit: elles sont tellement proches qu'elles échangent de personnalité toutes les semaines ^^''

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: comment sa ? o.O

Plus fort que me ? Tu meurt dit: eh bien, les semaines paires, Kimi est super timide, alors que Hinata pète la forme. Et les semaines impairs c'est le contraire … ^^'''

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: je vois … O.O

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: je sais, c'est une classe de tarés -__________-

Moyashi dit: toi le 1er !!! U.U

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: tu veux une claque ?

Vous allez tous crevez dit: personne ne te retiens

Moyashi dit: merci, c'est trop aimable ^^*

Dodo-man ( Shikamaru ) dit: ZzZzzzZZZzz

I'm the best in the world dit: sa fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas entendu, Shikamaru -________-''

Mes cheveux sont mauves dit: attention, tu vas le réveiller ^^'

Me, my et moi dit: au fait, vous etiez au courant que la 2e classe de 3e revient demain ?

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: une autre classe ?

Amateuse de frappe dit: ouais, c'est aussi une classe de tarés

-_______-

Plus con que me, tu meurt dit: c'est vrai qu'y en a qui sont pas nets ^^'

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: comme la notre, en fait

Ramen-powaa dit: mais notre classe elle est normale ! =o

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: regarde toi avant de parler -______-

Ramen-powaa dit:

Vive la destruction dit: eh ben, cite ceux qui sont pas « normal »

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: toi, Ulquiorra, Gaara, Shikamaru, Samada, Kanda, Kimi, Hinata, Edouard, Matsumoto… -__________-

Vive le Capitaine !!! ( Matsumoto ) dit: on parle de moi ? ^^

Amateuse de frappe dit: pas besoin de continuer, Sasuke, toute la classe est barjo -____- Sauf moi ! U.U

Vous allez tous crevez dit: si tu pense que …

Mes cheveux sont mauves dit: Inoue n'est toujours pas revenue … é.è

Vive la destruction dit: on s'en tape !!

I'm the best in the world dit: arrête de penser qu'à toi !!! è.é

Je suis vide dit: il ne pense pas qu'à lui … U.U

Tous: O.O

Je suis vide dit: il pense aussi souvent à Suzuki ^^

Vive la destruction dit: ESPECE DE …

Vous allez tous crevez dit: fermez la

Petite mécano dit: comment on fait pour Inoue, Ichigo et Lenalee ?

Vive le Capitaine dit: Hitsugaya-taisho n'est pas rentrer aussi …

Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels dit: je pars à leurs recherche !

Nous sommes le mercredi 1er juillet dit: je viens aussi

Sasuke et moi on sort de la salle multimédia.

Moi: où peuvent-ils bien etre ?

Sasuke: Sakura …

Moi: ils sont forcément quelque part …

Sasuke: écoute moi

Moi: peut etre au self ! =)

Sasuke: je m'en fiche ! ^^*

Il est vraiment sans cœur !!

Moi: tu …

Sasuke: tu es une déesse

Moi: hein ? O_O

Qu'Est-ce qu'il ? Comment ? Il … Il sait quoi au juste ?

Moi: je …

Sasuke: ne mens pas !

Ses yeux d'un noirs purs m'écrasent. Je peux pas … Je peux pas lui mentir ?

Comment je vais faire ?

A SUIVRE …

Nom Adresse 1 Adresse 2 Adresse 3 N° de téléphone Adresse électronique


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6: **_

POV Inoue: 

Aie … J'ai mal …

Pourquoi ? Je … A cause de ? Non … Personne ne sait à part …

Aie …

Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts me tient par le cou, m'étranglant à moitié en me donnant de violents coups de poings ou de genoux dans le ventre.

Aie …

Je crache du sang.

Moi: Lenalee-san ? Pourquoi ?

Lenalee: …

Moi: Pourquoi ?

Sa y est. C'est plus fort que moi. Je pleure.

Lenalee: … innocence …

Qu'Est-ce que c'est l'innocence ?

Aucune idée.

Moi: Lenalee-san, je t'en prie …

Lenalee: …

Pourquoi ?

Moi: POURQUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!

Je pleure. Je hurle. Elle me regarde. Elle parle.

Lenalee: je … veux … innocence …

Moi: LACHE MOI !!!!!!!!

Apparemment, hurler ne servira à rien.

…: activation du Pouvoir

Tout devient flou. Je hurle.

POV Sasuke: 

Je lui est poser LA question. Elle me regarde. Elle tremble. Ses yeux sont apeurés. Elle est effrayée.

Tout clame en elle que j'ai vu juste.

Sakura Haruno est une déesse.

Moi: répond !

Sakura: je …

Elle ne supporte pas la pression de mon regard. Elle va céder.

Sakura: je … je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux … de quoi tu veux parler … .

Elle est étrange. Une personne ordinaire aurait cédée depuis longtemps. Mais …

Moi: JE T'AI DIT DE PAS ME MENTIR !!

Deux larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je lui fait peur.

Moi: pardon, mais répond moi !

Sakura: tu es un démon ?

Moi: non

Sakura: tu mens !!!!

Moi: je mens pas

Je retire mon T-shirt. Elle regarde ma marque sans rien dire.

Sakura: oui je suis une déesse

J'avais raison.

Moi: dsl

Sakura: ???

Moi: de t'avoir fait pleurer //////

Sakura: c'est rien -^^-

POV Itachi: 

Ces gamins sont plutôt sympathique. Et très bizarre. Je jette un oeuil à Konan qui jette son clavier à la tête de Hidan. Finalement, ils sont pas plus barjos que nous ^^''

Tiens, quelqu'un entre dans la salle. Je le regarde. On aurait dit que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre sous le coup de la surprise.

Moi: Sasori ? O.O

POV Saku: 

En fait, Sasuke est assez sensible. Je suis contente ^^

Moi: on cherche Ichigo et compagnie maintenant ? ^^

Sasuke: ouais

On marche en silence. Personne n'ose dire un mot.

Soudain, je reçois un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Moi: AIE !!!! .

…: oh ! C'est vous ? Dsl …

Sasuke: Toshiro ? O.O

Toshiro: C'EST CAPITAINE …

Sasuke: … Hitsugaya, bande d'enfoirés. C'est bon, on l'a connaît ta réplique maintenant -__________-

Moi: tu fait mal ^^''

Toshiro: dsl, je croyais que c'était des ennemis

Moi: des ennemis ?

…: des démons, plus précisément ^^

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei ? O.O

Moi: mais, c'est Ichigo que vous porter !!

Kakashi: il est tombé ^^

Sasuke: ah

Moi: vous n'auriez pas vu Lenalee et Inoue ? ^^

Toshiro: non

Moi: dommage é.è

Kakashi: au fait, les enfants … ^^

Sasuke: on est pas des enfants -________-*

Kakashi: Toshiro est aussi un Dieu !!! ^^

Moi: QUOI !!!!!!!! O.O

Sasuke: ah -__________-

Confirmation: notre prof est taré. Non, il a l'air sérieux. Sa veut dire que moi, Sasuke et Toshiro on est des Dieux ? Cool ! ^^

Moi: et tu es quel Dieu ? ^^

Toshiro: la glace

Moi: sa doit etre pratique l'été *.*

Sasuke: -_-''

Toshiro: -______________-

Kakashi: bon, on rentre ? ^^''

POV Deidara: 

Sa faisait longtemps que j'étais pas sortis à l'air libre ^^ Je respire longuement.

Moi: quel air pure !! o

Je tourne la tête. C'est pas vrai !!! O.O Sasori a disparu !!! .

Comment je fais maintenant ? T.T Je suis perdu !!! =(

Moi: AU SECOURS !!!! .

Pas de réponses.

Moi: Y A QUELQU'UN ??? =o

Non, y a personne

Tiens, j'entend des bruits de pas. Je suis sauvé *.*

Moi: bonjour, je suis perdu ^^'' Vous ne sauriez pas où est la salle multimédia par hasard ? ^^''

…: C'est la que nous allons ^^

Moi: je peut venir avec vous ? *.*

…: bien sur !! ^^

Moi: merci !!! ^^

Je marche avec eux. La composition du groupe est un peu étrange:

- Un adulte aux cheveux gris et avec un masque qui lui couvre presque tout le visage

- Un gamin aux cheveux blancs

- Un gamin aux yeux aussi sombre que la nuit

- Une gamine aux cheveux roses

Homme masqué: nous y voici ! ^^

Moi: merci infiniment =)

Tiens, je vois Konan et les autres. Pein n'est pas là. Itachi me fait un signe. Je sors de la salle avec lui.

Itachi: qu'Est-ce que tu fous là ?

Moi: c'est Sasori qui voulait venir è.é

Itachi: justement, Sasori est venu me parler et il s'est barré.

Moi: en me laissant tout seul ? T.T

Itachi: en te laissant tout seul ^^''

Moi: bon, ben j'ai plus qu'a me barré T.T On se voit ce soir ^^

Itachi: ouais ^^

POV Inoue: 

Je me réveille. Lentement. J'ouvre les yeux. Lentement. Je tourne la tête. Lentement. Lenalee est endormie dans un des lit de l'infirmerie, juste à coté du mien. J'essaie de me rappeler. Je n'y arrive pas.

…: dsl

Moi: Lenalee-san ? Tout va bien ^^

Lenalee: oui, merci ^^ Et toi ? é.è

Moi: tout va bien ^^

Lenalee: je suis vraiment dsl

Moi: pourquoi ?

Lenalee: je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait du mal

Moi: ce n'est qu'une impression ^^

Mais après avoir reçu une vague de douleur aux épaules je me dit que peut etre pas finalement.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7: **_

POV Normal: 

Dans une grande maison:

…: ON EST RENTRES !!!! o

…: je suis crevée !!!

…: pourtant, t'as rien foutue !!! ^^''

…: te taper m'a fatigué !!! Tu trouves quelque chose à y redire ?

…: Hidan ! Konan ! ^^

Les 2 concernés: oui Itachi ? ^^

Itachi: vous pouvez pas vous l'a fermez ? ^^*

…: laisse tomber, ils pourront JAMAIS se la fermer U.U

Konan: qu'Est-ce que tu en sais Roy ? ^^*

Roy: plus que toi, déjà ! =P

Konan: JE VAIS TE …

…: fermez la !

Itachi: tiens, t'étais passez où, toi ?

Konan: laisse Pein tranquille, il doit etre fatigué !

Itachi: alors, tu as vraiment utiliser LA technique ? O.O

Pein: c'était pour réveiller leur Pouvoir

Roy: c'était si important ?

Hidan: apparemment oui U.U

Pein: au fait, Deidara ?

Deidara: ouais ?

Pein: Est-ce que c'est vrai que toi et Sasori vous êtes aller au lycée cet après midi ?

Deidara: ouais, mais c'est Sasori qui voulait ! T.T Même qu'il m'a laissé tout seul après !

Pein: et pourquoi tu voulais y aller Sasori ?

Sasori: …

Hidan: sa te dérangerais de répondre pour une fois ?

Sasori: j'ai sentit un reiatsu ( énergie ) qui étais très étrange

Pein: …

Itachi: Kakashi a tout manigancé. Il y a certaines personnes qu'on connaît dans sa classe de 3e.

Deidara: comme ?

Roy: ma sœur

Itachi: mon frère

Konan: et ta sœur, Sasori

Sasori: …

Pein: Kakashi sait. Pour nous.

Deidara: il sait tout ?! O.O Fortiche le mec !!! =O

Roy: il ne peut quand même pas TOUT savoir ?

Pein: …

Hidan: même notre plan et notre objectif, il le sait ?

Pein: il ne connaît pas notre plan et se fait une fausse idée de notre objectif

Itachi: mais il sait que nous ne sommes pas de simples lycéens qui dragues de jolies jeunes filles toutes belles et innocentes ?

Pein: en gros, oui

Deidara: je l'ai jamais vu ce Kakashi, il ressemble à quoi ?

Hidan: a un type aux cheveux gris alors qu'il est pas si vieux que ça, avec un masque qui lui couvre tout son visage sauf son oeuil gauche.

Deidara: …

Deidara: DITES MOI QUE JE REVE ?!!!!!

Konan: non, pourquoi ?

Deidara: ce type … Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui dans votre lycée !!! .

Roy: TU BLAGUES ???? O.O

Deidara: non .

Sasori: t'es pas malin U.U

Deidara: t'avais qu'à pas me laisser tout seul et tout paumé !!! T.T

Konan: du calme, il ne te connaît pas, alors c'est pas grave ! ^^

Itachi: t'as camouflé ton reiatsu au moins ? ^^

Deidara: ben non ^^

Silence

Tous ( sauf Pein ): BAKA !!!!!

Deidara: dsl ^^''

Pein: c'est pas dramatique non plus U.U

Deidara: c'est vrai ? *.*

Pein: il faut juste que tu sorte plus pendant quelques temps =)

Deidara: Sasori, je te hais

Sasori: povre chéri XD

Hidan: au fait, où est Kakuzu ?

Sasori: en train de compter son fric, comme d'habitude -______-

Roy: sa change pas XD

Sasori: XD

Konan: et pour Kakashi, on fait comment ?

Pein: on attend

Itachi: au fait, Roy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi …

Roy: ???

Itachi: la 2e classe de 3e revient bientôt XD

Roy: JE VEUT PAS MOURIR AUSSI JEUNE !!!!!

Itachi: XD

Tobi: Tobi n'a pas tout compris

Hidan: tiens, il l'ouvre enfin, celui là XD

Tobi: mais Tobi est un bon garçon !! T.T

Sasori: il est surtout très con XD

Hidan: XD

Pein: la 2e classe de 3e, hein … C'est intéressant … Très intéressant …

POV Suzuki: 

Tous le monde attend impatiemment que l'on nomme les groupes pour aller aux dortoirs. Il faut dire que presque toute la classe est interne ^^'' Sauf que notre classe va etre mélangée avec la 2e classe de 3e pour les chambres =( Partager sa chambre avec des inconnus n'est pas forcément facile U.U En plus, ils n'arriveront que demain.

Kakashi:

1er chambre: Yoko, Keiki, Kuchiki Rukia et Abarame Renji

Rukia a pas l'air si furax qu'on aurait pu le croire. Les autres doivent appartenir a l'autre classe.

2e chambre: Rockbell Winry, Elric Edouard, Uzumaki Naruto et Tamashi Yui

Qui est Yui ? Sûrement un mec de l'autre classe

3e chambre: Haruno Sakura, JaggerJack Grimmjow, Shiffer Ulquiorra, Uchiwa Sasuke et Hanae Suzuki

YEAH !!!! Je suis avec Grimmy et Ulqui !!! =) Je suis trop contente !!! o

4e chambre: En Shoryu, Enki Rokuta, Kurosaki Ichigo, McDowell Evangeline et Orihime Inoue

Encore 3 qu'on connaît pas. Sinon, Inoue a l'air super contente

5e chambre: Nori Samada, Walker Allen, Natsu Iyome, Mustang Ikky et Kanda Yû

Allen et Kanda donnent l'impression de faire un infarctus ^^''

6e chambre: Lilynette, Subaku No Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata et Quickly

7e chambre: Hyuuga Kimi, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji et Subaku No Temari

Tiens, il y a la sœur de Gaara. C'est vrai qu'elle est dans l'autre classe.

8e chambre: Bookman Lavi, Kagurazaka Asuna, Lee Lenalee, Sakurazaki Setsuna et Akase Yue

Pov Lavi ! Il sera entouré de filles XD

9e chambre: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hinamori Momo, Sarah et Rock Lee

Voila ! Les chambres sont faites ! ^^

POV Saku: 

Les chambres sont faites !!! ^^ Je suis avec Sasuke, Suzuki, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Et je ne m'en plains pas ! ^^

Nous nous installons dans notre chambre.

Moi: qui se met où ? ^^

Suzuki: contre le mur ^^

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow se met dans le lit a coté de celui de Suzuki ^^

Grimmjow: ET POURQUOI ?!!!

Ulquiorra: comme ça, par hasard =P

Moi: je me met contre le mur sous la fenêtre ^^

Sasuke: et moi a côté de toi

Ulquoirra: j'ai plus trop le choix. Je me met entre Grimmjow et Sasuke ^^

Je sens que sa va etre marrant cette année au collège ^^

POV Sasuke: 

Tous le monde est dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. On parle de nos chambres.

Sakura: c'est cool ^^

Rukia: parle pour toi ! Être coincée avec ce con de Renji n'est pas facile ! ^^*

Kanda: c'est mieux que d'être avec 3 tarée et un idiot de Moyashi -________- *

Allen: c'est qui que tu traites de …

Neji: mais tu n'ai pas sensé savoir qui sera cette « Iyome » qui sera avec vous

Allen: on l'a connaît déjà -_______-

Kanda: c'est 1 copine de Samada et Ikky -______-

Ouais, je la connais aussi. Pour mon plus grand malheur -____-

Lenalee: moi je suis contente d'être avec Lavi ^///^

Lavi: oui, mais etre entouré de filles … ^//^

Lenalee: PERVERT

Sakura: je me demande comment sont les autres 3e ? ^^

Hinata: surement des tarés

…: vous êtes bien la 3eA ?

Celle qui venait de nous parler était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus avec un uniforme de soldat.

Neji: ouais on est la 3eA

Jeune femme blonde: on ne dit pas « ouais » mais oui !

Neji: euh… oui ?

Jeune femme blonde: c'est déjà mieux. Je suis Riza et je suis le professeur principal des 3eB

Eh ben dit donc ! Les povre 3e B, ils doivent pas rigoler tous les jours…

Riza: nous sommes arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévu, alors je vais vous présenter les 3eB

Elle prit une liste et commença a les appeler

Riza: Rokuta Enki !

Un garçon assez petit et blond aux cheveux assez longs fit son apparition. Il parla.

Rokuta: je suis Rokuta et j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Rokuta. Mon nom est Enki et j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Enki. J'ai rien de plus à dire sinon que vaut mieux me foutre la paix pour rester en vie.

Pas l'air sympas celui-là !

Riza: Shoryu En !

C'est un homme aux cheveux sombres attachés en queue de cheval.

En: je suis Shoryu et appeler moi comme sa. Je suis un surveillant, et donc pas un 3e mais je suis interne, alors … Le reste vous ennuierais ^^

Lui, il a l'air sympas !

Riza: Yoko Kei !

Elle, c'est une fille aux cheveux rouges.

Yoko: moi c'est Yoko, ravie de vous rencontrer. J'aime tout et n'importe quoi ^^

Riza: Keiki !

Ouah!! Il a des cheveux qui touchent presque le sol ! O.O Et blanc en plus O.O

Keiki: vous savez déjà mon nom et j'ai pas envie de parler

Rokuta: oh ? Voyez vous sa ? Môsieur Keiki ne veut pas parler ? XD

Keiki: qu'Est-ce qui te fait rire abruti ?!

Rokuta: ta tronche !! XD

En: Rokuta ? ^^

Rokuta: tu m'appelle encore comme sa je te

En: calme toi ! ^^

Rokuta: non, je …

En: c'est un ordre ! ^^

Et soudainement, le petit garçon mal élevé se tue ( il parle plus ) et ne bougea plus.

Sakura: qu'Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? O.O

Moi: aucune idée O.O

Riza: taisez vous ! Yui !

Un très beau gars arriva, et nous salua poliment avant de nous expliquer que lui aussi était un surveillant interne.

Yui: mais si je suis devenu interne, c'est pour suivre mon ami …

Rokuta: et sa recommence … T.T

Suzuki: quel ami ?

Yui: un ami très proche …

En: quel est cet ami ? . M'aurais tu trompé ? T.T

Yui: voyons En, mon ami, c'est toi ! Qui veux tu que sa soit d'autre ? é.è

Tous les 3eA: ILS SONT HOMOS ?! O.O

Rokuta: non, ils font exprès pour amuser la galerie !! T.T De vrais gamins !!! T.T J'ai honte !! T.T

Rukia avait raison, c'est aussi une classe de tarés !!

Riza: Evangeline McDowell !

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds très long fit son apparitions.

Evangeline: écoutez moi les gamins ! J'ai plus de 100 ans alors traitez moi avec respect si vous voulez pas crevez !!

100 ans !!!! O.O

Riza: Asuna Kagurazaka !

Asuna: salut ! o Moi c'est Asuna ! Je vous préviens, je déteste:

- les gamins

- me lever tôt

- travailler

- et les pétasses ! ^^

Riza: Setsuna Sakurazaki

Cette fille, elle porte une épée !! O.O

Setsuna: je n'aime ni les délinquants, ni les pervers ou obsédé, compris ? Les comme sa, je les coupes en 2 !

Allen: Kanda s'est trouvé une petite amie ! ^^

Kanda:

Paix a l'âme d'Allen … ^^''

Riza: Akase Yue !

Yue: j'aime les jus de fruits et personne ne me bat sur le plan philosophique -_______-

Riza: Subaku No Temari !

Temari: pas la peine de me présenter, tous le monde me connaît, je suis la sœur de Gaara ^^

Riza: Quicky !!

Quickly: JE SUIS QUICKLY ET JE SUIS LA SŒUR DE STARK ET ULQUIORRA POUR CEUX QUI LE SAVENT PAS !!! ^^ JE SUIS GENIALE ET TOUS LE MONDE M'AIME !!! U.U VOILA, J'AI FINI MA PRESENTATION !!! ^^

Ulquiorra a une sœur ?

Lilynette: ET MOI JE SUIS CELLE QUI EMMERDE STARK ET QUI SUIS LA BEST DE QUICKLY !!!! ^^

Elle se ressemble moralement … -_________-

Riza: Iyome Natsu !!

Iyome: et moi c'est Iyome! ^^ La géniale, sublime, splendide, merveilleuse Iyome !!!! o

Non, pas ELLE !!!!

Riza: Rock Lee !

C'est quoi cette horreur ?! On dirait une limace croisée avec un babouin ?! O.O

Lee: je suis Lee !

Il parle pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que Riza l'interrompt et demande la derniere, Sarah, une petite fille qui a l'air d'avoir 6 ans

Sarah: je suis Sarah et je vous emmerde !! =P

Je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer cette année … -_____________-

Nom Adresse 1 Adresse 2 Adresse 3 N° de téléphone Adresse électronique


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8:

_**POV Sasori: **_

_**Il pleut. J'aime pas la pluie. Sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Deidara est resté au QG avec Kakuzu et moi je me balade dans le parc. La pluie tombe sur mes épaules et sur mes cheveux. Je m'en fiche. Je sens plus rien maintenant. Bah, arrêtons de déprimer !! o **_

_**Par contre, le fait que ma sœur soit dans cette ville, sa me … Comment dire ? Sa me déstabilise -_____- **_

_**En même temps, je suis pas le seul. Roy et Itachi n'ont pas l'air dans leur assiette non plus. **_

_**POV Rukia: **_

_**Moi et Renji nous guidons les nouveaux venus jusqu'à notre chambre. Ce Keiki n'est pas très aimable mais Yoko est très gentille et nous entamons vite une conversation. **_

_**Yoko: je viens du royaume de Kei. Là bas, il fait toujours chaud. **_

_**Moi: même l'hiver ? **_

_**Yoko: oui, même l'hiver ! ^^ La température baisse seulement de quelques degrés, c'est tout ! ^^ **_

_**Moi: j'aimerais que ce soit la même chose pour notre ville de Karakura ! U.U **_

_**Yoko: Karakura, c'est le nom de cette ville ? **_

_**Moi: ouais **_

_**Yoko: dsl, mais je suis nouvelle ici ^^ D'ailleurs, je ne reste qu'une année dans ce collège **_

_**Moi: mais pourquoi ? **_

_**Keiki: parce qu'on ne peut pas laisser le peuple seul si longtemps **_

_**Moi: le peuple ? **_

_**Yoko: Keiki ? **_

_**Keiki: oui ? **_

_**Yoko: tais toi ! U.U **_

_**Keiki: mais je … **_

_**Yoko: c'est un ordre U.U **_

_**Tiens, c'est comme tout à l'heure … Keiki se tait soudainement lorsqu'elle le lui a ordonné. Pareil que pour le gamin blond et le surveillant. **_

_**Yoko: qui se met où ? ^^ **_

_**Renji: moi, je suis sous la fenêtre. **_

_**Moi: comme c'est des lits superposés, je propose que Keiki se mette au dessus de Renji et Yoko au dessus de moi. **_

_**Yoko: sa marche ^^ **_

_**POV Allen: **_

_**Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour qu'il me mette dans la même chambre qu'un taré mental qui veut tuer tous le monde et 3 pestes ? **_

_**On est arrivés dans notre chambre et les 3 pestes s'agitent déjà dans tous les sens -___________-**_

_**Ikky: dis, Allen, tu es amoureux de Lenalee ? ^^ **_

_**Moi: MAIS MELE TOI DE TES OIGNONS !!!!! **_

_**Ikky: ah ? ^^ Je te dis sa, seulement parce que Lenalee et Lavi ont l'air très proche ^^ **_

_**Samada: ouais, c'est vrai ! ^^ Si sa continue comme sa, Lenalee va tomber amoureuse de Lavi ! ^^ **_

_**Iyome: si ce n'est pas déjà fait ^^ **_

_**Ikky: ce serait dommage ! ^^ **_

_**Moi: mais FERMEZ LA !!! **_

_**Kanda: elles n'ont pas tort … **_

_**Moi: TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI, QUAND MEME ?! ToT **_

_**Samada: OUAIS !!!! ^^ Yû-kun est de notre côté !! o **_

_**Kanda: QUI A DIT SA ?!! **_

_**Je sens que la nuit va etre longue T.T **_

_**POV Inoue: **_

_**Nos camarades de chambre, à Kurosaki-kun et à moi, sont un peu … ^^'' **_

_**Enki: JE VEUX PAS DES PATES !!!! . **_

_**En: tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire un caprice de bébé ? ^^ **_

_**Enki: TA GUEULE !!! **_

_**En: et en plus tu es malpoli !! O.O **_

_**Enki: TU VAS ARRETER DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ?! **_

_**En: voyons, Rokuta, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil !! é.è**_

_**Enki: SI TU M'APPELLES ENCORE COMME SA, JE TE TUE !!! **_

_**Moi: Kurosaki-kun, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? ^^'' **_

_**Ichigo: leur jeter le plat de pâtes en plein dans la … ^^* **_

_**Evangeline: EH ! BANDE D'ENCULES !!! **_

_**Tous: quoi ? **_

_**Evangeline: SI vous vous la fermez pas tout de suite, je vous fous a la porte, c'est clair ? **_

_**Silence … **_

_**Evangeline: j'ai dit : C'EST CLAIR ?? **_

_**Tous: OUI !!! ^^'' **_

_**Evangeline: j'aime mieux sa … **_

_**Au secours !!! . Elle me fait peur !!! T.T **_

_**POV Lenalee: **_

_**Lavi et moi sommes en train de faire connaissance avec nos colocataires. **_

_**Moi: vous venez d'où, au fait ? ^^ **_

_**Asuna: de Mahora ^^ **_

_**Lavi: c'est une ville ? **_

_**Yue: Mahora est la plus vieille institut de ce pays. Les classes vont de la primaire jusqu'à la fac. La majorité des élèves sont internes grâce au confort indéniable que nous offre ce foyer. L'enceinte de Mahora équivaut à une ville de moitié plus petite que Tokyo. Il y a un parc, un centre commercial, un temple, une forêt, les bâtiments scolaires évidemment et l'Arbre Monde. **_

_**Moi: l'Arbre Monde ? **_

_**Sa me dit quelque chose … **_

_**Lavi: au moins, on est renseigné sur le sujet ^^'' **_

_**Moi: qu'Est-ce que c'est l'Arbre Monde ? **_

_**Yue: l'Arbre Monde est un arbre d'une espèce inconnue qui mesure entre 200 et 300 mètre de haut. Chaque année, pendant la période des festivités, l'Arbre Monde se met à briller étrangement et la ville se met également à briller d'une étrange lueur. On l'appelle « Arbre Monde » car si on monte entre ses branches ou à son sommet, on peut voir toute la ville et un horizon assez large. **_

_**Lavi: tu sais que tu pourrais devenir Bookman ? O.O **_

_**Je vois. L'arbre Monde … Où Est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? **_

_**Asuna: quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai faim ! . On bavardera de l'Arbre Monde plus tard ^^ Mangeons d'abord !! *p* **_

_**Lavi: bien parler !! o **_

_**Yue: je vous préviens tout de suite, ne laissez pas Asuna cuisiner. A moins que vous préfériez finir le restant de votre vie avec l'estomac endommager par une espèce de bestiole gluante, croisée entre le homard et le calmar, tout en passant par les choux de Bruxelles râpés au fromage. **_

_**Moi: le calmar ? ^^''' **_

_**Lavi: des choux de Bruxelles râpés au fromage ? O.O **_

_**Asuna ( elle n'a pas entendu ): je vais vous faire à manger !! ^^ **_

_**Lavi: NON !!! **_

_**Moi: NON !!! **_

_**Asuna: ben pourquoi ? **_

_**Yue: à cause de tes talents de cuisinière, jusqu'alors insoupçonné. **_

_**Asuna: qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ma cuisine ? **_

_**Lenalee: mais rien du tout ^^'' Tu pourras cuisiner demain si tu veux, mais là, c'est à mon tour de cuisiner, alors ne te déranges pas ^^ **_

_**Asuna: je comprend mieux ^^ **_

_**Lavi: ouf … U.U **_

_**Moi: Lavi, tu peux mettre la table ? ^^ **_

_**Setsuna: je vais m'en occuper **_

_**Lavi: mais non, je vais m'en charger ^^ Retourne t'asseoir avec les autres ^^ **_

_**Setsuna ( sort son épée ): j'ai dit que je m'en occupe !!! **_

_**Lavi: bon, eh bien, fais comme tu veux ^^'' **_

_**Asuna: Setsuna, tu ne vas quand même pas tuer un innocent pour une affaire de table ?! -___________- **_

_**J'avais oublier que Setsuna était là. Il faut dire qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup … **_

_**Asuna: ne vous fier pas aux apparences, Setsuna est très sympas ^^ **_

_**Setsuna: n'exagère pas // **_

_**Yue: il y a une astuce pour que Setsuna soit complètement détendu et joyeuse. **_

_**Lavi: laquelle ? **_

_**Yue: la faire boire. **_

_**POV Hinata: **_

_**Bon, récapitulons. Je suis enfermée dans une chambre mixe avec: **_

_**- Un BG avec des pulsions de meurtres **_

_**- 1 excitée de service **_

_**- Une 2e**__** excitée de service **_

_**Pitié, Kimi AIDE MOI !!!! T.T **_

_**Bon, etre coincée avec Gaara c'est pas si grave que sa, le pire c'est les 2 tarées. **_

_**Là, actuellement, elles sont en train de fabriquer une mini potence avec des courgettes et des frites et quelques potetos **_

_**-__________- **_

_**Moi: et vous compter décapiter qui ? ^^'' **_

_**Lilynette: Stark !!! ^^ **_

_**Quickly: non, pas nii-san !! . **_

_**Lilynette: stp !!! . **_

_**Quickly: non ! U.U **_

_**Lilynette: même si tu le voit en train de rien foutre et de roupiller comme à son habitude ? ^^ **_

_**Quicky: Ok, on s'occupe de lui pour la décapitation !!! **_

_**Moi: c'est pas une raison pour jouer avec la nourriture !! ^^* **_

_**Lilynette: et pourquoi pas ? U.U **_

_**Quickly: me dis pas que t'as jamais jouer avec la nourriture de ta vie ?! O.O **_

_**Moi: si, mais … **_

_**Lilynette: alors on a le droit !! ^^ **_

_**Moi: mais … ^^* **_

_**Quickly: au fait, qui décapitera Stark ? **_

_**Lilynette: moi ! o**_

_**Quickly: non, moi ! **_

_**Lilynette: et pourquoi toi ? U.U **_

_**Quickly: parce que c'est mon nii-san !!! =P **_

_**C'est pas vrai … -_________- **_

_**Moi: Gaara, tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu ? T.T **_

_**Gaara: si tu veux que j'aide pour la décapitation, sa tombe bien, j'ai mes pulsions de meurtres qui refonds surface … ^^**_

_**Moi: je m'en passerai =.=**_

_**AU SECOURS !!!!!! . **_

_**POV Saku: **_

_**C'est la nuit. J'arrive pas à dormir. Je me lève pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? **_

_**Je sors dans le couloir. Mais c'est … **_

…_**: … innocence … **_

_**Moi: Lenalee ? **_

_**Nom Adresse 1 Adresse 2 Adresse 3 N° de téléphone Adresse électronique**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9:

_**POV Sasu: **_

_**Je me réveille. Il est 6 h du matin. Pourquoi je me réveille aussi tôt alors qu'on prend a 9h ? **_

…_**: enfin réveillé ? ^^ **_

_**Tiens, c'est Ulquiorra. **_

_**Ulquiorra: hello ! T'es le 3e**__** réveillé ^^ **_

_**Moi:j'en suis ravi -_______- **_

_**Ulquiorra: regarde Grimjow et Suzuki XD **_

_**Ils étaient dans le même lit, et Grimjow, toujours endormi, enlaçait Suzuki. **_

_**Moi: ils sortent ensemble ? **_

_**Ulquiorra: pas encore ^^ Mais je vais arranger sa =) **_

_**Moi: faut peut-etre les réveillés ? **_

_**Ulquiorra: il est seulement 6h ^^ C'est trop tôt =P D'ailleurs tu t'es réveillé trop tôt Sasuke, t'as un mauvais sommeil =o**_

_**Moi: et toi alors ? ^^* **_

_**Ulquiorra: je suis réveillé depuis seulement 4 h U.U **_

_**Moi: … O.O **_

_**4 h ?!! O.O **_

_**Ulquiorra: c'est marrant de vous voir dormir XP Surtout toi, tu dors la bouche ouverte ^^ **_

_**Moi: ESPECE DE … **_

_**Ulquiorra: pas de vulgarité je te prie U.U **_

_**Moi: **_

_**Bon, laissons tomber … Tiens, le lit de Sakura est vide. Est-ce que ce serait un coup des démons ? **_

_**Moi: où est Sakura ? **_

_**Ulquiorra: aucune idée, elle était pas là quand je me suis réveillé. **_

_**Moi: c'est pas vrai !! **_

_**Je m'habille en vitesse sous le regard impressionné d'Ulquiorra.**_

_**Ulquiorra: t'as mis seulement 10 secondes ?! O.O **_

_**Moi: pourquoi ? T'as chronométré ? **_

_**Ulquiorra: évidemment =) **_

_**Moi: t'as rien de mieux à faire ? ^^* **_

_**Ulquiorra: pas pour l'instant XP **_

_**Moi: j'y vais ! **_

_**Je pars en vitesse de la pièce. Qu'Est-ce que ces abrutis de démons ont bien pu faire a Sakura ? **_

_**POV Rokuta: **_

_**Je suis partis plus tôt que prévu. Shoryu me fait trop chier ! **_

_**En parlant de ce gros con, je me demande pourquoi il a voulu venir ici. **_

_**Moi: AIE !!! . **_

_**Quelqu'un vient de me rentrer dedans. **_

…_**: je suis vraiment dsl ! **_

_**Moi: ben fait plus attention tu veux ! ^^* En plus, il est 6h ! C'est pas une heure pour ce balader dans les couloirs ! U.U **_

…_**: peut etre, mais toi aussi tu te balades dans les couloirs ! U.U **_

_**Moi: et alors ?! Je fais ce que je veux !!! **_

…_**: ben moi aussi justement !! =P **_

_**Pour qui elle se prend celle là ?! Je l'examine. Eh ?! C'est une élève de la 3**__**e**__**A ! **_

_**Moi: t'es qui ? **_

…_**: Sakura Haruno et toi ? **_

_**Moi: Enki **_

_**Sakura: j'adorerais bavarder avec une personne aussi aimable que toi XP mais j'ai pas trop le temps **_

_**Moi: et pourquoi ? ^^* **_

_**Sakura: je suis poursuivie U.U **_

_**Moi: par qui ? Un gars qui a flashé sur toi ? Non, je blague, qui pourrais ? XD **_

_**Sakura: ESPECE DE … **_

_**Moi: espèce de quoi ? **_

_**Sakura: laisse tomber, le nabot, je suis pressée, j'ai dit ! **_

_**Je vais la tuer, la décapiter, la trucider, la torturer, la soumettre a tous les supplices possibles au monde **_

_**Moi: tu vas … **_

_**Tiens, elle s'est barrée -__________- **_

…_**: tu n'aurais pas vu une fille aux cheveux roses ? ^^ **_

_**Moi: tu es … **_

_**C'est aussi une élève de la 3**__**e**__**A .Une fille aux cheveux verts. Ils ont de drôles de couleurs de cheveux dans cette classe -_____- **_

_**Moi: ouais, tu l'a connais ? **_

…_**: oui, je suis Lenalee Lee et je suis une de ses amies ^^ **_

_**Moi: elle a dit qu'elle était poursuivie **_

_**Lenalee: oui, elle m'en a également parlé **_

_**Moi: ah, ok **_

_**Moi: elle est partie par là -__________- **_

_**Lenalee: merci beaucoup ^^ **_

_**C'est quand même louche tout ça. J'en parlerais a Shoryu. **_

_**POV Saku: **_

_**Je ne connais pas ce couloir. Je suis perdue. Le mieux, ce serait de remonter dans ma chambre, mais sa me semble impossible**_

_**-______- **_

_**Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? T.T **_

_**Et pourquoi Lenalee veut me tuer ? Peut-être qu'elle est une démone après tout … **__**L**___

_**Non, Lenalee est une de mes amie ! . **_

…_**: innocence … **_

_**Moi: Lenalee ? **_

_**En la regardant bien, elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal. Ses yeux sont vides, dénués d'expression. **_

_**Lenalee: je … veux … innocence … **_

_**Moi: MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE INNOCENCE ?! . **_

_**Elle a pas l'air de vouloir répondre. **_

_**Lenalee: … tuer … **_

_**Hein ?! **_

_**Moi: non, Lenalee, calme toi ^^'' Pas tuer … Tuer, c'est très vilain tu sais ? U.U **_

_**Elle se jette sur moi ?! O.O **_

_**Mince … Sa y est, ma vie est finie, je vais mourir … T.T Au moins, je rejoindrais mes parents … **_

…_**: **__**Hakke Kûchô ! ( la paume du Hakke ) **_

_**Moi: Neji ?! O.O **_

_**Neji venait de débarquer d'on ne sait où, et à projeter Lenalee à 10 mètre au moins, rien qu'en récitant une incantation ! =0 **_

_**Moi: qu'Est-ce que … ?! **_

_**Neji: on parlera plus tard **_

_**Il s'approche de Lenalee. **_

_**Neji: Lenalee ? **_

_**Lenalee: Neji ? **_

_**Neji: pourquoi t'as attaquée Sakura ? **_

_**Lenalee: mais je n'ai rien fait !! . Sakura est mon amie ^^ Jamais je lui ferais du mal ! é.è **_

_**Neji: pourtant c'est ce que tu viens de faire U.U **_

_**Lenalee: mais … é.è **_

_**Lenalee: AIE !!! . **_

_**Moi: Neji attends !!! **_

_**Neji venait de la prendre violement par le poignet. **_

_**Neji: t'es une démone ? **_

_**Lenalee: pas du tout ! C'est quoi une démone ? **_

_**Neji: me fait pas rire ! Pourquoi t'attaquerais Sakura si t'es pas une démone ? **_

_**Lenalee: je ne comprend pas ! J'étais dans mon lit et tout d'un coup je me réveille et je suis mise à terre par un de mes amis ! **_

_**C'est quoi cette histoire ?! **_

_**Moi: c'est vrai Neji, Lenalee n'avait pas l'air dans son état habituel … Elle est peut etre somnambule ! =) **_

_**Neji: possible … **_

_**Lenalee: tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? **_

_**Neji: ouais … **_

_**Ouf, quel soulagement ! Lenalee n'est pas une ennemi ! **_

_**Moi: au fait Neji ? **_

_**Neji: hum ? **_

_**Moi: merci de m'avoir sauvée ^^ **_

_**Neji: de rien **_

_**Moi: en parlant de ça, comment tu as fait pour repousser Lenalee ? =o **_

_**Neji: bon, je vais dans ma chambre . Bonne nuit **_

_**Moi: mais ! **_

_**Neji: BONNE NUIT !!! ^^* **_

_**Moi: ok, j'ai compris, bonne nuit U.U **_

_**Je peux enfin rentrer dans ma chambre tranquillement. **_

…_**: Sakura !! **_

_**Moi: oh ! =o Salut Sasuke ^^ **_

_**Sasuke: t'étais passer où ?! . **_

_**Moi: je me baladais ! . **_

_**Sasuke: et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?! -___________-**_

_**Moi: ben ouais ! =) **_

_**Sasuke: allez, on rentre !! // **_

_**POV Toshiro: **_

_**Je n'en peut plus ! -_______- Entre Hinamori qui me fait chier à vouloir me faire essayer une nouvelle coiffure et cette Sarah qui me donne des coups toutes les 5 secondes, sans oublier cette espèce de limace verte que l'on qualifie d' « humain » qui peut pas se la fermer, JE CRAQUE !!! **_

_**Hinamori: qu'Est-ce que t'as à pleurer tout seul, Toshiro ? ^^ **_

_**Moi: C'EST CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA ESPECE D'ABRUTIE !!!! **_

_**Sarah: putain, pourquoi il peut jamais parler sans gueuler ?! **_

_**-________- **_

_**Non, ne pas la tuer tout de suite, ne pas la tuer tout de suite … **_

_**Moi: et pourquoi, toi, t'es pas plus agréable avec les gens ? ^^* **_

_**Sarah: je suis pas sympas avec les cons, c'est tout ! U.U **_

_**NON, NE PAS LA TUER, NE PAS LA TUER … ^^** **_

_**Lee: il est maintenant, et officiellement, 7h01 ! Les cours prenants à 9h, il est impératif d'aller au réfectoire prendre notre petit déjeuner pour etre plein de vitamines et de protéines, en passant par les glucides qui sont importantes pour … **_

_**Voila ce qui arrive de trop parler U.U On se prend un tabouret en plein dans la gueule made in Sarah ^^'' **_

_**Hinamori: on y va !!! ^o^ **_

_**Moi: je reste ici 2 secondes -__________- **_

_**Hinamori: ben pourquoi ? é.è**_

_**Moi: pour etre tranquille -____-* **_

_**Hinamori: fais comme tu veux ! ^^**_

_**Ouf, enfin seul !!! *.* **_

_**POV Naruto: **_

_**J'en ai marre. Ed et Winry passent tout leur temps ensemble et moi je suis tout seul T.T Par contre, Yui, il reste dans son coin sans rien dire. Je vais lui parler. **_

_**Moi: hello ! ^^ **_

_**Yui: salut ^^ Toi c'est Naruto, non ? **_

_**Moi: ouais ^^ **_

_**Moi: tu viens au self avec moi ? **_

_**Yui: dsl, je dois aller au self réservé aux surveillants **_

_**Moi: c'est pas grave ^^ **_

_**Peut etre que j'y trouverais Sakura et Sasuke **_

_**Je marche pendant un petit bout de temps. Je crois que je me suis perdu ^^'' **_

…_**: tu … tu … dois …**_

_**Kanda vient d'apparaître au coin du couloir =o Il tient a peine debout et il se tient le torse comme si il souffrait. **_

_**Moi: sa va Kanda ? é.è**_

_**Kanda: tu … dois … tu … **_

_**Moi: hein ? **_

_**Kanda: … fuir … **_

_**POV Neji: **_

_**Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi les démons s'en prendraient ils à Sakura ? Je suis sure que Lenalee n'est pas somnambule. C'est une démone. A moins qu'un démon l'a possédée U.U Tout a fait possible. Enfin bref, les démons s'intéressent a Sakura. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. **_

_**Kimi: euh … Neji ? **_

_**Moi: hum ? **_

_**Kimi: tu … tu veux … tu … **_

_**Moi: je ? **_

_**Kimi: tu veux venir avec moi au self ? ///**_

_**Moi: bien sur **_

_**Kimi: merci infiniment ^//^ Et excuses moi ! **_

_**Moi: ben pourquoi ? **_

_**Kimi: je … je … **_

_**Moi: tu ? **_

_**Kimi: DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!! ///// **_

_**Bizarre les filles … **_

_**POV Naruto: **_

_**J'aurais aimé manger des ramens au petit déjeuner **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé demander du rab au self ce midi **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé mieux connaître les nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'arriver **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé plaisanter une dernière fois avec Konohamaru **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé retrouver mes parents **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé avoir une bonne note pour la première fois de ma vie **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé me marrer avec Sasuke une dernière fois **_

_**C'est pas juste**_

_**J'aurais aimé gagner au foot contre Neji **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé voir Kakashi-sensei sans son masque **_

_**C'est pas juste **_

_**J'aurais aimé faire sursauter Ulquiorra au moins une fois **_

_**C'est pas juste**_

_**J'aurais aimé me faire renvoyé de cours une dernière fois **_

_**C'est pas juste**_

_**J'aurais aimé … **_

_**Sakura. **_

_**Voir Sakura une dernière fois et lui rendre son sourire. **_

_**L'a voir sourire. **_

_**L'a voir rire. **_

_**L'a faire rire. **_

_**Sakura. **_

_**C'est pas juste. **_

_**Sakura. **_

_**Je t'aime. **_

_**Et c'est la seule justice en ce monde. **_

_**Autour de moi, la marre rouge ne semble pas vouloirs s'arrêter. **_

_**Sakura. **_

_**J'ai peur. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10: **_

POV Sasu: 

Il pleut. Tous le monde est venu à l'enterrement. Je ne voulait pas y aller. Ils posent le cercueil sur l'herbe. Il n'ont pas fermé le couvercle. La tignasse blonde et ébouriffée de Naruto m'arrache un sourire un peu forcé. A côté de moi, Sakura pleure. J'aimerais la réconforter, la soutenir … Impossible. C'est déjà assez dur de retenir mes larmes, à moi. La nuit suivant la mort de mon best, je me suis promis de pas pleurer. Naruto aurait détesté ça. Toute la classe est là. Les filles pleurent. Certains mecs aussi. Ils posent le couvercle du cercueil et l'enfonce dans la terre. Je ferme les yeux. Un liquide coule sur mes joues. Sûrement la pluie. Sûrement. Kakashi-sensei a annulé nos cours. De toute façon, s'il y en avait eu, j'aurais séché. Comment me concentrer, avec l'image de Naruto dans son cercueil, gravé en moi comme une marque au fer rouge ? Une main se pose sur mes épaules. C'est Allen. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir sécher ses larmes, il me regarde simplement.

Allen: Naruto était un type bien. Un gars sympas et marrant.

Moi: …

Allen: je le regretterais. Tout le monde le regrettera.

Moi: …

Allen: c'est la pluie sur tes joues, ou … ?

Moi: c'est la pluie.

Allen: évidemment.

Il part. Je le suis des yeux et mon regard retombe soudainement sur la tombe de Naruto, maintenant achevée. Je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir. Jamais.

…: ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis.

Je le sais bien. Naruto non plus n'aurait pas été d'accord.

Moi: lâche-moi, Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra: fais ton deuil, c'Est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire

Moi: tu sais au moins ce que je ressens ?

Ulquiorra: bien plus que tu ne le crois

Moi: je me fiche de tes malheurs, va t'en, et laisse moi tranquille.

Ulquiorra: comme tu veux.

Je sais que je lui est fait de la peine, mais je n'ai pas l'envie de m'en préoccupé. Naruto est mort. Rien que cette pensée me terrorise.

…: sa tombe est orange.

Ne me parle pas.

…: c'était sa couleur préférée

Ne me parle pas.

…: Naruto doit être heureux, là-haut

Ne me parle pas.

Moi: tais toi. Il est mort.

…: …

Moi: Sakura, comment est il mort, déjà ?

Pourquoi Est-ce que j'ai posé cette question ? Je suis con. Naruto m'en aurais voulu.

Sakura: d'après les médecin, il s'est vidé de son sang …

Tais toi.

Sakura: après avoir été transpercé au ventre par quelque chose.

Je m'en fiche

Moi: ah …

Sakura: Sasuke …

Moi: quoi ?

Sakura: si tu veux parler a quelqu'un …

Moi: et sa me fera quoi, de parler a quelqu'un ?!

Sakura: dsl …

Je me détourne. Et je marche. J'entends Sakura sangloter derrière moi. Je culpabilise un peu. C'est vrai que elle aussi, elle connaissait bien Naruto. Depuis plus longtemps que moi, en plus.

Peu à peu, la pluie commence à s'arrêter. Pourtant, la pluie sur mes joues, à moi, elle ne veut pas cessez.

…: tu pleures ?

C'est un lycéen. Il s'appelle Itachi si je me rappelle bien.

Moi: non, c'est la pluie.

Itachi: me fait pas rire. Tu pleures. Et t'as raison.

Moi: la ferme.

Itachi: je me la ferme si je veux. Ton meilleur ami est mort. Fais toi une raison. Pleures si tu veux, mais accepte le.

Il a raison. C'est bizarre. Ce mec a quelque chose de rassurant. Il est rassurant. Je sais pas pourquoi, il me rappelle quelqu'un.

Moi: je sais, mais …

Itachi: chaque matin, chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois, tu t'attendras à le revoir. Mais il ne reviendra pas. Tu auras beau ne pas vouloir l'admettre, il est mort. Tu peux pleurer, tu peux penser à lui. Mais accepte le.

Cette fois, je crois que ce sont mes larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

Moi: me…merci

Itachi: de rien

Itachi: au fait, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire.

Moi: hum ?

Itachi: ne te fais jamais tuer et ne te tus jamais.

Moi: et pourquoi ?

Itachi: Une personne serait très triste si tu le faisait.

Moi: …

Bizarre.

POV Samada: 

Tous le monde a des mines d'enterrement. Remarque, c'est un enterrement. Je suis la seule parmi les filles à ne pas pleurer. En même temps, j'ai vu tellement de morts, que, un de plus ou un de moins, je m'en fiche complètement. Mais c'est vrai que Naruto était spécial. Il y avait en lui ce petit côté gamin qui était marrant.

Moi: t'es triste, Yû-kun ?

Kanda: pas trop

Moi: pareil.

Kanda: Samada, c'est encore un coup de « eux »

Moi: j'avais remarqué

Kanda: tu m'en veut ?

Moi: pas trop

Kanda: merci

Moi: de rien

Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir ?

Après toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées, les ennemis qu'on a terrassés, les douleurs qu'on a partagées …

Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir ?

Moi: en plus, je suis mal placée pour faire des commentaires sur ce sujet.

Kanda: …

Moi: faudra le dire un jour aux autres

Kanda: non

Moi: et pourquoi ?

Kanda: c'est trop risquer et tu le sait

Moi: évidemment que je le sais mais …

Kanda: cette discussion est close.

Il s'éloigne. Je me dégoute à penser ça, mais c'est vrai: Naruto est mort. Et sa ne me fait presque rien. Je ne suis pas spécialement triste et je suis même de bonne humeur. Je serre les poings. « Il » a bien réussi a nous transformer en machine à tuer. Je me dégoute.

POV Suzuki: 

Mes larmes ne veulent plus s'arrêter de couler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto ? Lui qui était si joyeux et si drôle … Malgré le fait que ses parents soient morts, il gardait toujours le sourire. Je l'admirait. Et là … Le voir dans un cercueil m'a donnée la nausée.

…: sa sert à rien de pleurer.

Moi: tu comprend pas, Grimmy

Grimjow: je …

Moi: tu peux me laissé tranquille, s'il te plait ?

Grimjow: …

…: reste où tu es, Grimjow

Grimjow: Ulquiorra ?

Moi: laisse moi tranquille aussi, Ulqui

Ulquiorra: passer les moments difficiles ensemble, c'est plus simple, tu sais.

Grimjow: Ulquiorra a raison

Je ne dit rien. Je m'assoie et je pleure.

POV Lavi: 

Lenalee s'est endormie. Ses larmes coulent encore sur ses joues.

…: comment va Lenalee ?

Moi: pas terrible. Où Est-ce que t'étais passer Allen ?

Allen: je suis aller consoler Sasuke. Sa n'a pas trop bien marcher.

Moi: le pauvre

Déjà que j'éprouve une peine immense alors que je le connaissait que depuis la 4e, qu'Est-ce que sa doit etre pour Sasuke, qui le connaissait depuis le CE2 !

Allen: Naruto me manquera

Moi: à moi aussi

…: a moi aussi

Allen: Inoue ?

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun est allé chercher de l'eau. Et je ne veut pas rester toute seule, après …

Moi: la mort de Naruto ?

Je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fallait. Inoue vient de fondre en larmes.

Allen: tu veux bien raccompagner Lenalee dans notre chambre ?

Inoue: oui

Je la regarde partir. C'est le silence total. Il fait noir, sombre, froid et c'est le silence.

Je déteste les enterrements.

POV Sasuke: 

J'ai enfin compris.

Merci Itachi.

Je pleurerais.

Je penserais à Naruto.

Tous les jours.

Mais je devrais tourner la page.

Moi: Sakura ?

Sakura: oui ?

Moi: je déteste les enterrements.


End file.
